HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth
by Rina-Bollyqueen-420
Summary: Hp and Labyrinth xover. Ginny Unintentionally wishes Harry away to the Labyrinth and has to win him back. Harry discover his mothers true heritage. RH HG madness with a Bollywood romance thrown in! AU preHBP.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER  
  
Ok people. I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All familiar HP characters belong to JK Rowling and all familiar characters from the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson.  
  
I've mucked around with the timeline of the Labyrinth so it fits better into my story. Lets all pretend that Sarah beat the Labyrinth in 1958 ok?  
  
I'm also not making any money from this story. I own nothing but the plot, so don't sue as I'm a student who is completely skint!  
  
SUMMERY  
  
This takes place in Ginny's 6th and Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny's fed up watching Harry pining for a girl he can't have. After hearing about the legend of the Labyrinth from Colin and Hermione, she unintentionally wishes Harry into the hands of Jareth, the Goblin King. Now she has to win him back!  
  
Also Harry discovers his true heritage; he's the heir of Gryffindor AND part Fae.  
  
Just so you don't get confused about Harry's heritage, I'll sum it up for you.  
  
James Potter was the direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Sarah attended a 'boarding school' from the age of 10 to 17. She traveled the Labyrinth during her summer holidays.  
  
Lily Evens mum was Sarah Williams before she married 'Jared Evens', a name Jareth made for himself when he began to live aboveground after marrying Sarah. Petunia is Sarah's, step-mothers, sister's daughter. Got that? She is still completely muggle. Jareth had to return to the underground and took Sarah back with him after Lily married James.  
  
Hope that clears up any confusion that you may have.  
  
Rina Bollyqueen 420 


	2. Ginny's Wish

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
by Rina Bollyqueen 420 *************************************************************************  
  
Ginny's Wish  
  
It was late September and Ginny Weasley and her friends had now settled back into the routine of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been the top of her year as she's had passed her OWLS with one OWL less than the head girl Hermione Granger.  
  
She made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room after doing her rounds with Colin Creevey, a fellow Gryffindor prefect and Ginny's best friend.  
  
"Can you believe they made Malfoy head boy? I can't believe Dumbledore would let him, after his dad got put in Azkaban back in our fourth year! I wonder if his mum pays the school governors now since his dad was found to be a supporter of you-know-who?" Colin said all very quickly in one breath.  
  
"It's Voldemort Colin. Fear of that bastards name gives him the power to put fear into the supporters of the light." Colin winced when Ginny said his name.  
  
"I can't believe you call him by name, especially after what happened in our first year." Ginny just smiled and put a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Colin that was five years ago, I really don't wanna."  
  
"Harry get over it!" came the voice of Ginny's brother, Ron. "Cho has left. She's no longer in Hogwarts and she's now engaged to Jason Abbot." Ginny rolled her eyes at Colin as they reached the top of the staircase and the Gryffindor Golden Trio came into sight.  
  
"But I." protested Harry.  
  
"But nothing Harry," interrupted Hermione. "For once this prat is right," she continued, gesturing towards Ron. "You need to get on with your life. There are plenty of girls out there who'd die to have you as a boyfriend, myself not included. I believe there's one whom you consider a friend and you're the guy she's liked since she was 10!"  
  
Ginny's heart clenched, surely Hermione wouldn't .  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny and Colin walked past them, up another flight of stairs.  
  
"Honestly, don't you know anything? It's so obvious! Ginny!"  
  
"Hey, that's my sister 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, it's Ginny. Ok, she's pretty and everything but I don't think."  
  
"That's right you don't think Harry Potter! That's because you hardly even know her, other than the fact that she's Ron's little sister. Ask her to the Yule Ball Harry, there's no harm in it." Harry snorted.  
  
"Yeah right, there's no harm in going to the Yule Ball with your best friend's sister, who has not one, not two, not even three, but six older brother's who would pound me to death if I so much as look at her in that way. Ain't that right Ron?" he said looking at his friend.  
  
"Too right mate, you'd be dead before you could say the word 'Quidditch'." Hermione made an exasperated sigh, turned on her heels, and walked away, muttering something about 'stupid boys'. Hermione saw the girl with fiery red hair and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Ginny," she said.  
  
"Why did you have to say my name Hermione?" The head girl bit her lower lip nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled your name into the conversation, it just came out."  
  
"Don't worry about it 'Mione," said Ginny. "Sometimes I wish that Harry hadn't come into my life you know. But that's kinda hard considering he's Ron's best friend and the fact he saved my life when he was only twelve years old."  
  
"True," she mused.  
  
"Hey you know, that reminds me of a film I saw a couple of years ago called the Labyrinth," said Colin, for the first time since Hermione arrived.  
  
"Yeah I know that film," replied Hermione. "It's the one with that singer David Bowie in it." Ginny, who was from a wizard family had recently taken an interest in muggle films, after spending last summer at Hermione's house and the Easter before that at Colin's house.  
  
"What is it about?" she asked, stopping in front of a large mirror, that they hadn't noticed before.  
  
"It's about this girl called Sarah Williams. She's into this book called the Labyrinth, that about a Princess who wishes her brother away to the Goblin King. So Sarah, is really annoyed at her step-mother for leaving her to baby-sit her half brother Toby again, and she angrily wishes that the Goblin King would take him away because he doesn't stop crying," said Colin at the speed of a million miles per hour.  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Well her wish comes true, but she doesn't really want Toby turned into a goblin, so Jareth, that's the King of the Goblins, let's her run his Labyrinth. And if she makes it to his castle within thirteen hours, she can get her brother back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But that's not all," said Hermione. "Muggles actually believe that it's a true legend!"  
  
"I think it's true," said Colin. Hermione snorted.  
  
"You would!"  
  
"Well I wish that the Goblin King would come and take Harry Potter away!" Ginny said, laughing. "It would make my life much easier."  
  
"True," said Hermione. The three students began laughing as they leaned beside the mirror.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Harry, as he and Ron walked over to them.  
  
"Ginny, just wished you away to the Goblin King!" laughed Hermione.  
  
Suddenly all the torches in the corridor went out. The five friends stared around in confusion. It was pitch black and they could hear something scuttling about in the darkness and the flapping of wings. Harry let out a shout of surprise as small creatures grabbed him and dragged him through the mirror.  
  
The four students left behind, looked around themselves to see where Harry had gone.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" said Hermione after she's bumped into someone in the dark. "Harry come out!" She took out her wand and muttered 'lumos', to see who she'd bumped into. All four of them gawped at the tall blond- haired man with mismatched eyes. "I don't think you'll be seeing your friend 'Harry' again anytime soon," he sneered.  
  
A/N:- Please r/r. Don't be too harsh, this is my first fic. 


	3. THe Goblin King

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
by Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** **  
  
The Goblin King  
  
The four students, stood completely still, as if they'd been petrified. The blond haired man with mismatched eyes towered above them, with a slight smirk on his face. Colin was shaking like a leaf. Ron glared at the man.  
  
"Where's Harry?" he demanded. "Who are you? Are you a Death eater?" The man remained quiet, and maintained a look of boredom, which angered the red- headed boy further.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and if you do not tell us where Harry and then leave peacefully, I will have no option but to report you to our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." The man looked slightly amused.  
  
"How is the old man?" he asked, his deep voice was laced with a thick English accent. Hermione had not been expecting, him to know Dumbledore and stared at him, shocked. "I must say, I have not seen him since my daughters wedding. I do hope he is well." Not being able to stand the man's evasiveness their questions, Ron exploded.  
  
"Look here you Malfoy wannabe, tell us where Harry is or I'll grind you pulp! Once I've finished with you, you won't be able to recognize yourself in the bloody mirror!"  
  
"Ron don't swear!" reprimanded Hermione. "Honestly you're such a ."  
  
"Listen sir," interrupted Ginny. "Just tell us where Harry please, we just want him back. He's needed here in the wizarding world."  
  
"You should have thought of that little girl," he replied. "Before you wished him away to my Labyrinth." Ginny gasped. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jareth. I'm Prince of the Underground and King of the Goblins."  
  
"I can see why," Ron muttered under his breath, earning himself a piercing glare from the man he now knew as Jareth.  
  
"If you want your friend back Virginia, you will have to complete my Labyrinth within 13 hours. Which, even if I do say so myself, is virtually impossible to complete. Only one woman has ever completed it, and she is now my Queen. Even if you do not win, I will not be turning him into a Goblin. None of the Goblin families in my Kingdom will want to adopt him as he is no longer an infant. He will, instead, be my personnel attendant. This friend of yours seems to be rather . special."  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Colin digested the information that the King had given them. Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived? A personnel attendant to the Goblin King? It would have been laughable if the situation hadn't been so serious.  
  
"We'll do it," said Ginny. "We owe it to Harry because he's saved all our lives at one point or another."  
  
"Your friends can't come with you Virginia. YOU were the one who wished Harry away and therefore must complete the Labyrinth on your own. Without the help of your friends."  
  
"Hey! She's my sister, my responsibility. I am going with her whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Yes, If Ron and Ginny are going, then I'm going too," added Hermione. Colin shrugged.  
  
"Wherever Ginny goes, I go." The Goblin King laughed.  
  
"Ah, such determination and foolish bravery," he mused. "Reminds me of my dear Sarah." Colin stared at Jareth.  
  
"You. you married Sarah Williams?" he asked. "I thought it was just a legend that some guy based a film on."  
  
"No it is a true story. Sarah Williams completed my Labyrinth in 1958. Of course I married her, I would have been a fool not to. Married her three years after she completed my Labyrinth. That reminds me, I shall need to see how my daughter's faring in the Aboveground." He quickly snapped out on reminiscing about his past and replaced the slight smile on his face with a sneer. "Well then girl," he said looking at Ginny. "Let's go, we have not got all day you know. Plus my wife will be waiting for me at dinner." With that, he produced a crystal out of thin air. He put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, and looked at the three remaining students. "Give Albus my regards," he said, as he and Ginny disappeared from sight. 


	4. Meeting the Royal Family

HP the Gryffindor Heir of the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Meeting the Royal Family  
  
Harry sat up with a pounding headache, his eyes still closed. 'What the heck just happened?' he thought.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned. He had landed on something soft. He opened his eyes to discover that his glasses had cracked. "Crap," he muttered, as he searched his robes for his wand.  
  
A hand came out of nowhere and gently removed his glasses.  
  
"Here, allow me," said a woman's voice. The slightly blurred woman standing above him seemed to take out her own wand. She pointed it towards his glasses and said 'Occulus Repairus' and handed them back to Harry.  
  
"Thanks," he said, putting them on. He looked up to smile at the woman. 'Wow' he thought. 'She's really beautiful.' He studied her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful scarlet gown and her long brown hair, was loose and reached her waist. On her head she wore a crown. Her eyes were a lighter green than Harry's own, with hints of blue in them. She looked no older than around 30, but her eyes gave away the impression that she was older than she looked.  
  
"I'm sorry about my husband," she said. He tends to enjoy being the 'Dramatic and Manipulative Goblin King Role' a tad bit too much," she smiled. She glanced down at his robes. "A Hogwarts student? I was a Gryffindor myself."  
  
"If you were from where I do, how come you're here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I married Jareth and had to fulfill my duties here as queen. So how come you're here?"  
  
"Um ." began Harry. "Colin and Hermione were both telling Ginny about the movie, the Labyrinth. And she's had a crush on me since she was 10! But I really like this other girl who's engaged to another guy. She said something like 'I wish the Goblin King would take Harry away, would make my life a lot easier'." Sarah winced.  
  
"Ooh, poor girl. I take it that she's from a wizarding family and had never heard the legend before?" Harry nodded. "She'll be beginning the Labyrinth in a bit. Well at least I'll be there giving her a little helping hand. When I ran it, I was on my own, but I made a few friends who helped me get Toby back. I was really surprised to find out that I was the only one who's ever beat the Labyrinth. See most of the people who wish other people or even their selves away, don't realize that the Labyrinth is real. I see that's the case with your friend Ginny."  
  
Suddenly a boy about Harry's age and a woman, who looked the same age as Sarah came in.  
  
"Hello mother," said the woman, with her mismatched eyes and long blond hair.  
  
"Rose!" Sarah exclaimed, as she got up to hug her. "How have you been? How is Marcus?" Rose smiled.  
  
"He's fine mother."  
  
"And here's my favorite grandson!" Harry's eyes widened with surprised. He'd known Sarah was older than she looked, but he didn't know that she was old enough to have a grandson.  
  
"I'm your only Grandson." Sarah shrugged.  
  
"You never know Jason," she said to the boy. "Your Aunt Liliannah probably has a few of her own children in the aboveground."  
  
The boy looked bored, he looked around the room, and noticed Harry on the bed. "Gran who's he?"  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot about him there for a moment," said Sarah, hitting a hand on her forehead. "Harry, may I introduce you to my youngest daughter Princess Rosaline and her son Prince Jason. Rose, Jason, this is Harry, a boy from the aboveground who got accidentally wished away. If you excuse Rose and I," and with that the two ladies left to get ready for dinner.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Harry to Jason.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Harry," replied Jason, holding out his hand. "We might as well become friends," he continued. "It's not like you'll be leaving here anytime soon. No one has beat Grandpa Jareth's Labyrinth since Grandma Sarah."  
  
"Well Ginny has to. It is vital I get back to the Wizarding World." The brown haired boy looked curious.  
  
"Why's that then? Worried about your parents or something?"  
  
"No, they were murdered when I was only one years old."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"There's no need for you to be sorry Prince Jason."  
  
"Just call me Jason. Prince Jason is far too formal for my liking." Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok then .. Jason."  
  
"Great. So if you don't need to go back for your parents, why do you need to go back?"  
  
"Well I need to go back for my friends for one thing. They're the closest thing, next to my family. Plus I'm in some kind of prophecy. I'm the one, apparently, who will defeat Voldemort in this final battle."  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" asked Jason.  
  
"He's the Dark Wizard who murdered my parents. See, he tried to kill me the same night that he murdered my parents. But my mother sacrificed herself for me. This sacrifice saved me from the killing curse, but the curse left a scar." Harry pointed to his forehead. "This is my link to Voldemort. The curse rebounded onto himself and he disappeared for 11 years. But he came back into power when I was 14. And he's now terrorizing the wizarding world. If I don't go back, very soon, there will be nothing to go back to." 


	5. At the Beginning

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************  
  
At The Beginning  
  
Ginny stood on a hill, overlooking the vast Labyrinth. The wind was blowing her flame colored hair in all directions and she swept it off her face.  
  
"You're trying to tell me," she said, turning to face the Goblin King, who was standing behind her. "That I have 13 hours to get to the centre of that?" she finished, pointing at the maze.  
  
"Yes," Jareth nodded. "You do." Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. "I have already told you Virginia, that it is almost impossible to complete it. It is best just if you just give up and go home. That way, we wouldn't be wasting each others time." Ginny glared at him. "You wouldn't complete it in time."  
  
"Wasting time? Wasting time!" she shouted at him, her Weasley temper getting the better of her. "I didn't mean to wish him away! Damn it! If I knew that this place was real, would I have been foolish enough to wish away the one and only boy who has a chance against Voldemort in the final battle!" The Goblin King looked surprised for a mere second, and then replaced the look with a sneer.  
  
"Seems like it now rests in your hands now Virginia Weasley," he said as he produced a crystal. "You have thirteen hours Virginia," he said dropping the crystal and disappearing in front of her eyes.  
  
She turned and faced the challenge that was set out in front of her.  
  
"Ok Ginny, if you get through this, you can take the NEWTS one year early," she consoled herself. "You weren't the top witch in your year for nothing you know. You HAVE to beat this Labyrinth Ginny. For Harry's sake and for the rest of the Wizarding World." Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the Labyrinth. With her wand in hand and with her chin up high, she was determined to get to the castle and get Harry back.  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, three students were running to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" spoke a voice, that made Ron, Hermione and Colin freeze in their tracks. "Really Miss Granger, I would have thought more of you," said Professor McGonagall, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"Professor we need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"At this hour Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes Professor, its Harry," began Ron, but the strict Professor cut him off.  
  
"Really Mr Weasley, what has that boy got himself into now? You better come with me."  
  
The trio silently followed McGonagall towards Dumbledore's office. Once they reached the gargoyle, she gave it the password, 'Ton Tongue Toffees'. Ron snorted at this. It was a sweet from his older twin brothers joke shop, 3W (Weasleys Wizard Wheezes). The gargoyle moved aside, to reveal the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once they were inside, they saw the headmaster, sitting behind his desk, as if he's been expecting them.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Creevey?" he said with a small smile on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this late visit? I'm sure it has something to do with the wards of the school being disturbed fifteen minutes ago?"  
  
The three friends sat down on the seats opposite the headmaster. Colin looked very nervous. He's never been in Dumbledore's office before.  
  
"Well professor," said Hermione. "Colin and I were telling Ginny about the film, the Labyrinth, and Ginny said that she wish the Goblin King would take Harry away, as a joke. She didn't know it would come true sir."  
  
"Ah," said the elderly wizard. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Ginny wished Harry into the hands of Jareth and she has to get through his Labyrinth to get Harry back. I'm afraid it's out of my hands." The three students wore identically worried looks.  
  
"But what will happen if Ginny doesn't beat the Labyrinth?" asked Ron.  
  
"Let us hope that it won't come to that. Ginny is a smart and resourceful young lady. She also has the advantage of the use of her wand. Even Queen Sarah did not have hers when she ventured into the Labyrinth."  
  
"Sarah . Sarah Williams was a witch?" said Colin, who was surprised at this revelation.  
  
"Yes," smiled the headmaster. "One of the most resourceful and brilliant witches I have seen here, during my time at Hogwarts. She made Gryffindor house proud. Wonderful Head Girl as well." He looked at Hermione. "You, Miss Granger have beaten her OWL record by one. No one has ever had more than 20 OWLS. You may go."  
  
The trio got up to leave.  
  
"Oh Mr Weasley, I wouldn't worry too much about Harry. Jareth will go easy on him when he knows who he really is."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Colin exchanged puzzled glances at each other and left the Headmasters office. 


	6. Into the Labyrinth

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Into the Labyrinth  
  
Ginny arrived at the entrance to the Labyrinth, to see what looked like a goblin, squirting something at small fairies. When the spray hit them, they fell to the ground. Ginny felt disgusted.  
  
"Hey stop that," she said to the creature. "You're hurting them," she continued, picking up one of the fallen fairies. She took out her wand and muttered a quick healing spell that Madame Pomphry had taught her. The fairy smiled and flew out of her hand. Then it suddenly bit her. "Ouch!"  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" he said. "Hoggle told the same thing to Queen Sarah and all the others that have gone through the Labyrinth. But you humans don't listen do yeh."  
  
"No I guess we don't," she replied. "Please could you tell me how to get into the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Nope," Hoggle replied.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I can only tell yeh the answer if yeh ask the righ' question." Ginny frowned. Damn why was .Hoggle? being so difficult?  
  
"Please, it's important. Please can you show me the way into the Labyrinth?" Hoggle turned around and grinned.  
  
"Its righ' in front of yeh Missy." Ginny stared at him. She could see nothing but the tall hedges.  
  
"I don't see anything." Hoggle gave a sigh.  
  
"Alright Missy, just walk into the hedge," he said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously and grabbed her wand tightly. Hoggle nodded his head at her, urging her to go on. Taking a deep breath, she held up her hands in front of her and walked towards the hedge.  
  
Once she emerged on the other side, she realized that she was inside the labyrinth. It was just an illusion. Just like the one on Hogwarts and Kings Cross to keep the muggles from getting to know about the Wizarding World. But now that she was inside, she faced another dilemma. Left or Right? Left or Right? Left or Right? Left or.  
  
"Right," she decided and started to walk in her chosen direction.  
  
"'Allo," said a small voice. Ginny looked around. But all she could see was a small worm.  
  
"Did you just say 'hello'?" she asked it, feeling very stupid.  
  
"No," replied the worm. "I said 'allo, but that's close enough." Ginny nodded. "Would you like to come in fer a cup of tea wi' the missus? She's been complaining about not having enough visitors."  
  
"No thanks," said Ginny. "Maybe another time." With that she began walk away.  
  
"Wait!" came the worms' voice. Ginny turned to look at it. "You should NEVER go right," he warned. Ginny smiled at the worm.  
  
She said 'thanks' to the worm and began in the other direction.  
  
"Thought she was a goner there. If she's kept on going right, she would have been heading straight for the Goblin Castle. Nasty character is King Jareth, but Queen Sarah is nice. Hmm . Nice and Nasty? How did that ever happen?" chuckled the worm.  
  
******  
  
A/N Just a short note to say thx to all my reviewers so far. 


	7. In the Mood to Brood

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** *****  
  
In the Mood to Brood  
  
Jareth sat on his throne, slouched with a crystal in one hand. So Virginia had gained entry into the Labyrinth. He knew it had been a mistake to re- instate Higgle as the gate keeper of his Labyrinth. He wanted to throw that stupid dwarf into The Bog of Eternal Stench years ago, but alas, his Sarah had told him in no uncertain terms that if he did throw Hog-brain into the Bog, she would throw him into it, straight after the dwarf.  
  
"But Sarah, I will smell like rotten eggs for the rest of my immortal life." He clearly remembered the way Sarah had scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Gives me a good reason to stay as far away from you as possible," she retorted.  
  
Jareth chuckled at the memory. It was good thing that worm was there to misdirect all who came into the Labyrinth. The door to the throne roomed opened.  
  
"I told you idiots that I do not want to be disturbed!" he shouted. He visibly swallowed when his wife walked in.  
  
"In the mood to brood again Jareth?" she said sweetly. He sat up straight in his throne,  
  
"Whatever do you mean dear Sarah?" She shook her head and came to sit on the throne beside him.  
  
"Because whenever someone enters the actual Labyrinth you sit in here and brood," she stated. Jareth pouted at his wife. "Don't give me that look Jareth. You brood. You sit in here, with a frown and a pout on your handsome face and plot a way to stop whoever it is, getting to the castle in the most devious of ways."  
  
"I despise that flame-haired girl," he stated.  
  
"Who? Ginny?" He nodded. "Why?"  
  
"She completely blew up at me when I told her that she was wasting her time even running the Labyrinth," he replied. "She said that the boy whom she 'accidentally' wished away, Harry was it?" Sarah nodded. "Well she said that Harry was the only chance against beating Voldemort in the final battle of the Wizarding World." Sarah frowned.  
  
"Wasn't he that Dark Lord who was on the rise around the time Liliannah and Rosaline were at Hogwarts?" Jareth got up and began to pace.  
  
"That is exactly what I was thinking Sarah."  
  
"But Harry is just a boy? How could he be the one to defeat him?"  
  
"I don't know Sarah, but I do sense strong magic within him."  
  
"Talking about Harry, dinner is about to be served, and I asked him to eat with us."  
  
"Really?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Should be interesting."  
  
***********************  
  
Harry sat at the large dining table in the hall, which was half as small as the great hall. Princess Rosaline sat opposite him and Jason sat on his right, beside Queen Sarah, who sat and the head of the table beside King Jareth. Explaining Quidditch to Jason was one thing. Eating dinner with the entire Royal Family was a whole different ball game.  
  
"That Virginia's brother is an annoying little weasel," said Jareth to Harry. "He threatened to 'beat me to a bloody pulp!'. Harry laughed.  
  
"You've only met Ron Your Majesty," said Harry. "Be lucky you haven't met the rest."  
  
"You mean to say there are more of them?" asked Jareth.  
  
"Oh yes Your Majesty. Ron would ONLY beat you to a pulp. Bill would curse you until you were unrecognizable. Charlie would set a Hungarian Horntail after you. Percy would bore you to death. But Fred and George are the ones who you'd need to look out for though. They're the best pranksters, I know. They'll give you a sweet and it would either, turn you into a canary, or make your tongue four feet long! Honestly, Ginny is a great girl, but once you know ALL of her brother's is kind of hard to decide between life and death."  
  
Jareth looked horrified! Sarah began laughing and the rest all followed suit. Jareth, however went back to his throne room to continue his brooding. 


	8. In the Common Roon

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** Just a quick A/N to apologizing for not updating in the past two days. I've been working for the past couple of days and I have to work tomorrow and Saturday. So I'm hoping to get a few chapters done today.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
In the Common Room  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Colin, sat up in the Common Room, unable to sleep. Everything that had happened within the past 45 minutes had just sunk in.  
  
"What do you think Dumbledore meant when he said that Jareth won't hurt Harry when he finds out who he really is?" asked Colin.  
  
"He obviously meant that when the King of Goblins finds out that Harry is The-Boy-Who-Lived, who has defeated V . Vol . Voldemort around six times, he'll let Harry go. Maybe since his wife is a witch, she'll convince him to send Harry back to our world, because she knows what Vol . Voldemort is capable of," said Ron. Hermione frowned.  
  
"No, Ron," said Hermione, as she petted Crookshanks. "When Dumbledore says something, it always has a hidden message. But what could it be?" Colin stood up, and yawned.  
  
"Look guys, it's past midnight and I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Ron turned around and glared at him.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that you're going to bed whilst my sister is stuck in that bloody Labyrinth, facing Merlin knows what kind of dangers!"  
  
"Ron calm down," said Hermione. "Colin is right. We do need our sleep. I can sleep for five hours and be perfectly fine the next morning." Ron turned around with a mock look of hurt and betrayal.  
  
"Et tu 'Mione?" Hermione looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Since when do you know Shakespearian plays?"  
  
"Since Ginny and one of her friends, who is muggle-born, dragged me to a theatre a couple of years back," he grinned.  
  
"OK," she said. "We'll meet back her at six, sharp. Ginny will have been in the Labyrinth for six and a half hours. We'll then head to the kitchens for some quick coffee and a breakfast. Then we head to the library to do some research." Ron and Colin groaned.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron whined. "Why do you always head to the library in times of crisis?"  
  
"Because Ron," she replied. "Maybe, we can find out some important information about the Labyrinth and use that information to help bring both Harry and Ginny back before her thirteen hours are up." With that she turned on her heel and went up to painting of Godric Gryffindor, and using a hearing charm, she checked to see if Ron was listening. She then smiled and whispered the password, "Ickle Ronniekins," and went into her Head Girl dorm.  
  
Back in the Common Room, Ron and Colin were still talking.  
  
"Say Colin, since Harry's not here at the moment, do you wanna bunk in our dorm?" asked Ron.  
  
"Do you think Harry will mind if I sleep in his bed?"  
  
"No," he said. "But he will think you're becoming a psychotic stalker," mused Ron. Poor Colin looked terrified. Ron noticed his look and grinned. "Just kidding mate! Come on, the Lady wants us to 'be here at six sharp. Go down to the kitchens for a quick coffee and breakfast. Then we must head to the library to do some research because it's what we do in a crisis.'" He said the last part in a high, squeaky voice. As the turned to head up the stairs to the boys dormitories, a voice made them stop.  
  
"I HEARD THAT RON!"  
  
Ron winced and ushered Colin up the stairs.  
  
"Quick, before she decides to hex us to a billion pieces!" he said as he dashed passed Colin.  
  
"What do you mean by 'us'?" stated Collin with a grin. 


	9. The Monster, The Bog and Sir Didymus

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N sorry peeps, feet killing me cuz I've been working ALL day! Anyway let's get on with the  
story. ********************************  
  
The Monster, The Bog and Sir Didymus!  
  
Ginny was in the middle of a dense forest. She had no idea what time it was but she was tired. She had been at classes all day, then patrolling the corridors and now she was in this Labyrinth, 'rescuing' The-Boy-Who- Lived. Damn these blasted shoes! She stopped for a moment to do a quick spell that would lessen the ache in her feet and continued on.  
  
She took in the surrounding forest as she walked by countless trees, shrubs and bushes. It smelled like the Forbidden Forest on the grounds of Hogwarts. She thought back to the time herself, Collin and another girl in her house and year, whose name was Sapna Wasai (A/N pronounced Sup-nuh Vass- I), had gone to look for Sapna's snake, Zarina. Sapna's family was originally from India and she was half muggle. Her dad was a famous snake- charmer in India and most people in her family, including Sapna, could speak parsel-tongue. Ginny had become fast friends with her when she had transferred from Jadoo Sitara (Ja-doo Sit-ara), which when translated, meant Magic Star. As she walked along, Ginny remembered all the Indian spells that Sapna had taught her. They would come in handy now, she mused.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny heard a rustle of leaves. She whipped her head around towards the direction it came from. A huge red and yellow, thing, came out of the forest and ran towards her. She gave a loud scream and began to run, but the hairy monster was hot on her tail.  
  
As she ran, the forest cleared, and she saw a lake in the distance. Hopefully the beast couldn't swim. Ginny ran towards it. But as she grew closer to the lake, a sickening smell went into her nose and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She stopped by the edge of the lake and realized that the awful smell was coming from the lake itself. Ginny didn't think that she could swim in something that smelt so disgusting. But what could she do? The monster was gaining on her and she couldn't even apparate! Damn Underage Wizarding Laws! It was getting closer to her. She didn't have any choice. She would have to swim in the sickly water, else the monster would get her. She closed her eyes and got ready to jump. ***********  
  
Sir Didymus was collecting wood in the forest when he heard someone scream. When the small fox heard the scream, he jumped onto his faithful steed, (A/N the dog).  
  
"Come my gallant steed. We must ride at once and help whom ever is in danger. That scream was one of a fair damsel, let us save the fair maiden from the evils of the Labyrinth." Sir Didymus and his steed raced in the direction of the scream. "We must hurry my friend, time is short and I hear another scream. Oh Dear Lord, it comes in the direction of the bog! We must hurry!"  
  
Sir Didymus reached The Bog of Eternal Stench, in time to see a young girl with flame colored hair, reach the edge of the Bog. The young maiden looked terrified. She looked behind her and then at the Bog. Whatever she was afraid of, she was having a hard time deciding what to do. Sir Didymus raced to her side and managed to pull her back before she jumped in.  
  
"Do you know my fair Lady, that you were about to jump into The Bog of Eternal Stench?" he asked her. Her face remained calm, but he could see that she was a little shocked. She didn't know. "Who ever even touches the waters in this Bog, will smell like a rotten egg for the rest of their life," he explained. Now the girl really was shocked and she edged away from the Bog.  
  
"Well," she said. "Thank you for that."  
  
"What is your name my fair lady? I have not seen you around here before."  
  
"My name is Virginia Anne Weasley. But most people call me Ginny or Gin," she smiled. The fox wriggled his snout.  
  
"It is not proper for a fair Damsel, such as yourself, to go by the name of an alcoholic beverage. Therefore, with your permission, My Lady, I shall call you Lady Virginia." The young girl shrugged.  
  
"And what is your name?" Ginny asked the little talking fox, who was for some reason, dressed like a nobleman. Was she just going crazy, or was the fox talking to her as well?  
  
"I, Lady Virginia, am Sir Didymus. Captain of the Royal Guard and close friend to Queen Sarah." Ginny smiled inwardly.  
  
"Queen Sarah?" Sir Didymus, bowed. "Please, could you tell me how to get to the castle?"  
  
"Certainly my dear. As a matter of fact, I shall escort you for your own well-being." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Thank you kind Sir. How long a journey is it to the castle?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it would take us ten hours if we set of this hour. But it would take longer if King Jareth decides to build new walls and traps for people who are competing, to get to the centre of the Labyrinth," he replied as he began riding ahead of Ginny.  
  
"He builds walls?" The fox nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, but they're only temporary. The Labyrinth gets back to normal after the thirteen hours are up. It goes into battle formation, whenever someone wishes someone away." Ginny forced a smile. "I heard you scream Lady Virginia. May I ask what was wrong?"  
  
"I was being chased by a monster." Sir Didymus looked interested.  
  
"What did it look like?" Ginny frowned.  
  
"Well it was big, hairy and it was red and yellow in colour." Sir Didymus burst into laughter.  
  
"Do not fear Lady, that is only Sir Ludo. Another of Queen Sarah's close friends. He is harmless." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Come, My Lady, time is short. Let us make haste towards the castle." Ginny grinned and followed Sir Didymus. The Labyrinth was easier than she's thought. 


	10. Talk About Voldemort and Weird DADA Teac...

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** *** A/N Another long day at work for me. *sigh*. Just wanna say thank goodness the girl on holiday will be back on Monday. I'll miss the money but not the sore feet. Onwards we go. **************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Talk About Voldemort and Weird DADA Teachers  
  
By his watch, it had been three hours since Ginny had been in the Labyrinth. He wished that she had her apparating license so that she could get him out of here quicker. Not that he didn't find the people in the castle nice and interesting, it was just the fact that without him the Wizard World was 'doomed'. He hated that fact. He hated the fact that thousands of Wizards counted on him being in the final and defeating the 'Darkest Wizard of All Time'. Harry felt that he had already let too many people down. There was Cedric Diggory, whom Voldemort had called 'the spare', his own Godfather Sirius Black, last but definitely never the least was his parents. His parents wouldn't have died if it weren't for him. His parents had given their life up for his without a second thought.  
  
Strangely, Harry didn't fear Voldemort. However, in Harry Potter's opinion, Voldemort relied too much on the loyalty of his supporters. He believed that all off his Deatheaters were loyal to him. Not true. Harry knew for a fact that his evil potions master was on the light side. Blaize Zabini and his sister, Alisha, had become spies for the light side after Voldemort killed their parents because their mother had been caught by Auror's. He could name a few others as well, but if he even thought of them as spies, it would be dangerous. Only the members of The Order of Phoenix, knew their identities. He had found out at the end of his sixth year who they were. Not even Hermione and Ron knew who they were.  
  
"Hello Harry," came a deep voice with a strong English accent. Harry immediately knew who it was. It was Jareth. He didn't even blink to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"It would be wise young Harry that you bow to me, when I arrive. When I am your King I won't be so lenient." Harry stood up to face him.  
  
"Your Majesty, even Voldemort couldn't make me bow to him. I am not really in the mood for you to gloat Sir," he said. Jareth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What makes you think that I've come to gloat" he asked.  
  
"I've seen the movie." Jareth laugh.  
  
"You believe that rubbish? It's got the basics down, but I'm afraid they exaggerated my character just a little." Harry stared at him. "I only came to tell you that the girl is making good progress. But not for long," he smirked. "I've put cleaners into the Labyrinth. They'll get her soon." Harry glared at him.  
  
"You don't understand, do you?" asked Harry. "You don't have a clue what's going on in the Wizarding World this very second, do you?" As usual, the Goblin King's face, remained void of any emotion. "Muggle-born witches and wizards are being targeted one by one, by Voldemort and killed. There is a war going on in the above world and I am needed!" Jareth sneered at him.  
  
"And why would the want a small boy, such as yourself to fight this 'Dark Lord' I've heard so much about?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Because I'm in a prophecy that says 'The-Boy-Who Lived, shall defeat the last Heir of Slytherin'." Jareth scoffed.  
  
"Well there are so many boys who are living," stated Jareth as he slumped into a chair beside Harry. "What's so special about you?"  
  
"Well, who ever is on Voldemorts' hit list, they end up dead. I'm the only one that's ever survived. I was only one year old when he killed my parents and tried to kill me. Dumbledore said that it was my mothers sacrifice and love that saved me. But I'm famous for something I don't even remember. I've been even more famous, since I began Hogwarts because I've faced him no less than five times and survived!"  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight," said Jareth as he sat up straighter. "You survived a killing curse at the age of one. You've faced this man,"  
  
"Thing," interrupted Harry. "He's not a man, he's an evil, thing. Men don't kill people for power and pleasure."  
  
"Right," nodded Jareth. "Ok, so you've also survived this, um, thing a further five times and survived, and you're the only one that has ever accomplished this?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I knew there was something special about you when I brought you here boy. You have tremendous power for a Wizard."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be a complement boy, just stating the facts." Harry nodded.  
  
"So, you've faced Voldemort once a year, at least, since you began Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes." Jareth frowned. "It's not like Dumbledore to lapse security at Hogwarts."  
  
"He doesn't. But you should see his tastes in DADA teachers," smirked Harry.  
  
"Why's that then?" inquired Jareth.  
  
"OK, Quirril in my first year, was possessed by Voldemort. Nobody suspected he was trying to steal the stone. Hermione, Ron and I, suspected Snape." Jareth smirked.  
  
"Ah, I take it Snivels became a professor?" he said.  
  
"Yes. How do you know him?" asked Harry.  
  
"My daughters and their friends would call him that." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, then, their was Lockhart in our second year. He was an arrogant git, who didn't have a clue about defense against the dark arts. He just stole other people's real heroisms and used a memory spell so that they wouldn't remember them. Then he wrote books claiming that he had done them all." Jareth shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "Tried to use one on Ron and me when we were about to save Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Good thing Ron's wand was dodgy, otherwise Voldemort would have been around a lot sooner. Stupid sod," Harry muttered.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets? Didn't they catch that half-giant Hagrid for opening it in 1952?"  
  
"Yes but he was innocent. It was Voldemort that opened the chamber. His name used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle back then," mused Harry. "The bastard preserved his memory in a diary. Some guy slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron, in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh dear," said Jareth. "Good thing you were there to save the day then."  
  
"I only saved my best friends sister. It was sheer dumb luck that I survived. Again."  
  
"What about your third teacher?"  
  
"Well there was nothing wrong with him, except the fact that he was a were- wolf. He was actually one of the best teachers I had. If it had not been for Snape, blurting it out to the entire school one breakfast, he would have still been there."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Fourth year was the weirdest. I take it that since you know Dumbledore, you'd know Mad-Eye Moody?" Jareth laughed.  
  
"Dumbledore kept him as a teacher?"  
  
"Who he thought was Moody," said Harry. "It was an imposter who kept drinking Polyjuice Potion. He kept the real Moody locked up in a trunk. Although the imposter was a good teacher, he was a supporter of Voldemort. I was in a tournament. The imposter had bewitched the TriWizard Cup into a portkey to Voldemorts hide-out. He took most of the obstacles out of my way so that I would get to the cup/portkey first."  
  
"I see. Was this all some scheme of the thing that's after you." Harry nodded.  
  
"Yup. And me being the noble Gryffindor that I am, suggested to Cedric that we both get the cup, since it would still be a Hogwarts victory. Biggest mistake of my life," sighed Harry. "Once we reached where-ever it was we were, Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to 'kill the spare'."  
  
"Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"Yeah, he was the traitor that gave away my parents to Voldemort." Jareth frowned.  
  
"I never would have thought .."  
  
"Everyone thought he was dead for twelve years. You know where he was?"  
  
"I have no idea,"  
  
"He was living as Ron's pet rat!"  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"His animagus form was a rat! Suits the prick very well if I do say so myself."  
  
"Yes it does suit him," Jareth agreed. "Suits him very well." 


	11. Late Night Escapades with Ickle Ronnieki...

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N I'm glad that u guys are enjoying the story.  
Cathy, please be patient, you'll need to just read the next time I upload Lil-Niki314, I look forward to ur reviews cuz u're one of my best reviewers Eodoe, u're also one of my best reviewers, I'm glad u're enjoying the story And to the rest of my reviewers, thx for reviewing, it's really giving me some Encouragement  
  
And now, on with the story. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Late Night Escapades with Ickle Ronniekins  
  
Head Girl, Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. Too much was going on and she had far too much to worry about. She knew that she'd be perfectly fine in the morning, but sleep? Well it was becoming a hazard. 'Maybe I should check the library in the Heads Common Room,' she thought. She got out of her bead and put on a nice cozy jumper that her Gran had knitted for her. For some reason, she loved the smell of it. It smelt like her Gran's perfume and her home baked cookies. She loved the colour as well, because it was black, with a red rose on each of the two pockets.  
  
She went down to the Heads Common Room, only to find that it had been a BIG mistake. Malfoy had forgotten to put a silencing charm on his room! 'Ugh, that's just disgusting!' Hermione thought she dashed back up to her room. She ran to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and said her password to get into the Gryffindor common room. She dashed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hermione?" She turned around to see where the voice was coming from. "Jeez Mione," said Ron. "You don't have to look so shocked to see me here you know," he grinned. She shook her head.  
  
"Malfoy forgot to put a silencing charm on his room!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Ron. Hermione went up to him and began to shake him by the collars of his night shirt.  
  
"Malfoy forgot to put a silencing charm on his room! He was in there with Parkinson! You know what they do when they are together!" Ron's eyes went as wide as saucers.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione," he said giving her a hug. "That must have been very traumatic for you." Hermione hit him up-side his head. "Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"For being a prat," she smiled.  
  
"You like doing that don't you?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Giving my physical abuse."  
  
"Yeah well you usually deserve it."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!'  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Ha gotcha!" grinned Ron. Hermione fumed and folded her arms in a huff.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed anyway Ron?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. Hermione slumped down into a sofa beside the fireplace.  
  
"Me either." Ron sat on the arm of the sofa where she was sitting. She rested her head against his thigh and sighed. "Ron, I'm scared," she admitted. Ron slid down onto the sofa.  
  
"Don't worry Mione," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Harry will be back. You know it, and I know it. Even if Ginny doesn't beat that King of Goblins, you and I both know that Harry will make it back in one piece. Like he always does."  
  
"What if this time, he doesn't" she asked. "I mean, we're always with him all the time. We're the 'Gryffindor Golden Trio'. You're the brawn, I'm the brain and he's the heart." Ron lifted up her chin so that he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Mione. Nothing is going to happen to Harry. You heard what that Jareth guy said. He's special. We both know how special he is. Ginny is one of the best witches I know. She only got one OWL less than you. So she is a great kid. She'll try her best to get Harry back. Even if she doesn't Harry will come back."  
  
"Thanks Ron," she whispered. "I needed to hear that." Ron grinned.  
  
"No probs Mione. What are best friends for?" They stared at each other for a full minute, before Ron broke the silence. "Come on," he said standing up.  
  
"Where are we going Ron?" she asked, smiling up at him.  
  
"Wait right there Mione," he said as he ran up the staircase to the boys dormitories.  
  
He was back a minute later with Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Let's go," he said flinging the cloak over Hermione's head. "We're going to the kitchens for a quick coffee and breakfast and then we're going," he paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"Then where are we gong Ron?" glaring at Ron  
  
"We're going Mione," he paused again.  
  
"Where are we going Ron?" Their faces were an inch apart.  
  
"We're going Mione," he whispered, gazing into her honey coloured eyes.  
  
"Where are we going Ron," she whispered, as she began to drown in the two pools of blue that were gazing into hers.  
  
"We're going............."  
  
"Where ................."  
  
They didn't know what happened next. All they knew was that they were kissing each other and they both liked it.  
  
"We're goners," whispered Ron, breaking the kiss.  
  
"As long as I'm gone with you, I'll be fine," blushed Hermione. "But seriously Ron, where are we going after the kitchens?"  
  
"We're going," he paused again.  
  
"Ron," moaned Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay. We're going .............................. To the Library." Hermione's eyes lit up and she hugged Ron.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are when your eyes light up at hearing the word 'Library'?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Come on let's get going then," she said. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get to the library. The sooner finish our research, the sooner we can............"  
  
"The sooner we can what Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"The sooner we can..............." she teased.  
  
"The sooner we can what?"  
  
"The sooner we can....................."  
  
"Do what Mione?" asked Ron, getting frustrated.  
  
"The sooner we can do....................."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," she whispered.  
  
"What's ..............." He couldn't complete his sentence because Hermione's lips were on his.  
  
"The sooner we can do that Mr Ronald Weasley." Ron was shocked. He had never known Hermione could be so forward. "What do you say to that?" she asked, smiling seductively. 'Wow', thought Ron. 'She looks even more gorgeous with that smile on her face. Where did she get that jumper?'  
  
"I say Miss Hermione Anne Granger that we snog. Go down to the kitchens, eat and snog afterwards. Because I'm not a big fan of the library, I need some ........ Persuasion." Hermione grinned as he continued. "We go to the library and you'll have to snog me again because it'll help me get started. Then whilst we're doing research, you'll need to snog me every twenty minutes, just to keep me going. Then when we finish our research and we've found what we wanted, you'll have to reward me with another snog." Hermione laughed and hit him up-side the head.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ron, rubbing the back of his head for the second time within the last twenty minutes.  
  
"Because you're a prat," she said grinning as they walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"I am not," he grinned.  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Am......." He was again left speechless, as Hermione willingly kissed him, for the third time in the last ten minutes.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"It was the only way I could get you to shut up," she shrugged. "And win the argument at the same time," she added, as they walked to the kitchens. 'That girl is something else,' he thought as they headed to the kitchens, hand in hand. 


	12. Through the Fiery Forest

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina-Bollyqueen-420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been really busy for the past couple of weeks with college starting back and work. Ok lets move on shall we?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Through the Fiery Forest  
  
Ginny was getting really tired as she walked along with Sir Didymus and his 'trusty steed', Ambrosias. She had been listening to him for the past couple of hours as he told her how he and Hoggle and Ludo had helped Queen Sarah through the Labyrinth 48 years ago. As amazing as the tale sounded, Ginny was sure that her new friend had not taken a breath since he'd began to tell her Queen Sarah's story.  
  
"We must be careful now Lady Virginia, we have now entered the Fiery Forest. Those monstrosities could be lurking anywhere," warned Sir Didymus lowering his voice.  
  
"What exactly is a Fiery?" asked Ginny. Sir Didymus stopped Ambrosias and looked up at the young witch.  
  
"Well My Lady, they are creatures that play drums, make music and dance." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Sir Didymus in slight confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" The little fox looked around them to make sure that there was nothing that would be able to overhear them, then he gestured her to kneel down so that she'd be able to hear his explanation. She kneeled and leaned towards him.  
  
"A Fiery is a goblin like creature, covered with red, pink, orange and yellow fur. When they play those drums, they dance themselves into a mad frenzy. Then they pull off each others heads and throw them about and catch them." Ginny shuddered. "That's not all Lady Virginia. If someone happens to walk into the midst of one of these wild dances, the vile creatures think that the person wants to join in. They begin to dance around the person and begin to pull at their head!"  
  
"That's horrible," said Ginny, feeling very sick after Sir Didymus had given her that explanation.  
  
"I know Milady. Queen Sarah was caught midst them once. Thank goodness she escaped and then met Sir Ludo." Ginny stood up.  
  
"Come on Sir Didymus. We must get going. I need to get to Harry soon."  
  
"Who is this gentleman of whom you speak Milady?" asked Sir Didymus as they began waking, or riding in Sir Didymus's case. Ginny frowned slightly. She hadn't told him why she was here yet.  
  
"Harry is a very good friend of mine," she said simply. "I'm here to win him back from the Goblin King." Sir Didymus stopped.  
  
"You are running the Labyrinth Milady?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I didn't know that it was real. Hermione told me about film made about it. And I said that things would be easier if the King took Harry away. I made a HUGE mistake even thinking about wishing him away."  
  
"One question Lady Virginia."  
  
"What is it Sir Didymus?" The fox looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Why would you wish a friend to the Labyrinth?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"I like him more than a friend. I always have. Even the fact that he's been pining after another girl, who is engaged and has left, I haven't been able to move on. Maybe it's the fact that he saved my life five years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. Or maybe the fact that he's a good friend of my brothers. Even if he is a national hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived, I like him for being plain old Harry."  
  
"Milady, you mentioned the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny looked at the fox.  
  
"You know about that?" Sir Didymus nodded, looking across at Ginny.  
  
"Yes, the chamber was opened whilst Queen attended Hogwarts by a half-giant called Hagrid." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, Hagrid didn't open the chamber. He was framed by the real culprit because of his love for dangerous animals. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle who opened the chamber, both times. Though the second time, he possessed me, through an enchanted diary and made me open it. If Harry hadn't been there, I'd be dead."  
  
"Oh Milady," he sighed. "That young man is both brave and foolish. Did he not think about his own safety?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Harry's like that. He puts others safety above his own. Gets him into some trouble too,"  
  
"I can see why you like him Milady."  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of drums. Sir Didymus's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Oh dear, that is the drum of a Fiery! We must stop until they finish."  
  
"How long do these dances take?" she asked, getting worried  
  
"Between twenty minutes and two hours," he replied. Ginny frowned.  
  
"But I don't have that much time!" she moaned.  
  
"There's nothing we can do until they finish Milady." Ginny went through a few spells that she'd remembered from DA. Ginny took out her wand and began to move forward. "Lady Virginia what are you doing? Those menaces will cause you great bodily harm!"  
  
"Well I'm willing to risk a few injuries to save Harry." Taking a deep breath she moved through the trees until she saw the Fiery's. Cautiously she moved into the clearing.  
  
"Hey look Red," one of them shouted, "She wants to dance!" The five of them moved towards her, one of them playing with it's own head.  
  
"Yeah sure I wanna dance," she grinned as she began dancing, twirling her wand in her hand. Just as the five of them got too close, she pointed her wand and shouted,  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" A yellow light shot out from her wand and hit one of them. The others looked at her in fear and ran out of sight. "Hey!" she shouted after them. "What about my dance?" Sir Didymus rode up beside her.  
  
"That was impressive Milady, we've never had a witch WITH a wand competing in the Labyrinth. This should be fun," he commented with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes it should," Ginny agreed. "Lets get a move on Sir Didymus, I want to get to Harry as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course Milady," he replied ad the two of them and Ambrosias continued on their way. 


	13. Nightmare

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Nightmare  
  
After his talk with the Goblin King, Harry was surprised to find out that he'd been in the Labyrinth for six hours already. He was also very tired. Considering that it had been a rather tiring but interesting day. He lay down on the luxurious bed and stared up at the ceiling as he remembered the events of the day.  
  
He'd been up and 5:30 in the morning and roused the Gryffindor Quidditch team for practice. After two hours of grueling practice, he and Ron had showered, changed and met Hermione for breakfast. Then they'd had double transfiguration, followed by double potions and lastly herbolgy. He and Ron had then snuck into Hogsmeade to visit Fred and George to stock up on their supplies for a few pranks on the Slytherins. Hermione had surprised them and met up with them in Honeydukes. Then they'd headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer. It was then that he realized that Cho Chang would never be his. Jason Abbot had stood up with Cho at his side and announced that they were getting married. He'd rushed straight out of the pub and ran back to the castle, with Ron and Hermione running after him. Then they'd been talking on top of the stairs as Ginny and Colin walked passed and Hermione had suggested that he go out with Ginny. He had to admit that Ginny was very attractive but he didn't want to face the wrath of her brothers. And then, without meaning to, Ginny had wished him away to the Labyrinth. And he thought that it was only a movie filled with a bunch of puppets! God the day had been exhausting! He only hoped Ginny would be able to get him out of here.  
  
Slowly, but surely, as Harry's head was rambling these thoughts, he began to fall into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"Where is the Potter boy Wormtail?" said a dark figure with glowing red eyes.  
  
"I don't k..know ma...Master," the small ma with rat like features stuttered. "My sources t.. tell me that he's not.. not in Hogwarts."  
  
"Then where is he?" demanded Voldemort.  
  
"He's not in this world Master, he .. he's not dead, but he's not in this realm either."  
  
"This could prove useful Wormtail. If Potter is not in this realm, and that he won't be back for quite sometime, I think we can attack Hogwarts within the week. Make the preparations Wormtail. I want ALL of my followers to be included in this attack. I want my loyalist followers to be freed from Azkaban. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Master." Voldemort grinned.  
  
"Very soon I will control the whole of the Wizarding world. Finally Potter and Dumbledore's forces will tremble before me and I WILL be THE MOST powerful wizard alive!"  
  
Suddenly Harry's scar burned with pain. It was as it was as if he'd been hit with a thousand crucio curses.  
  
Harry's cries of pain brought Jareth and the entire Royal family to his side.  
  
"OH my God!" said Sarah in a panic, as she looked at the boy screaming in pain on the bed. "Jareth do something!"  
  
"We can't disturb him Sarah," he said gravely. "He's having a vision." Jason ran into the room.  
  
"Why's Harry screaming like that?" he asked. "Oh Grandma, look at his scar!" The two adults looked at Harry's scar and were horrified to see that it was bleeding.  
  
"Sarah fetch the healer immediately!" said Jareth. Sarah nodded and ran off to get the healer. Slowly Harry's screams stopped and his eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were bloodshot. Sarah returned with the healer and they hurried to his bedside. Harry shot up and grabbed Sarah.  
  
"Must warn Dumbledore!" he choked out. "Plan to attack Hogwarts. Must warn Dumbledore. Everyone in danger. Must prepare for the Final Battle." Then he collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Jason in shock.  
  
"There's some sort of plan to attack Hogwarts," said Sarah. "He must have seen something in his vision."  
  
"I think we should warn Albus about this. Plus, if there is a war going on in the Aboveground, I want to make sure the Liliannah and her family are safe."  
  
"You're right Jareth. This Voldemort guy seems to have a very strong connection to Harry. We need to see Dumbledore about this. This boy seems to be carrying rather a large burden for a boy his age. Parents being killed and himself being targeted numerous times by Voldemort. Seems a bit too much for him," Sarah sighed.  
  
"I know Dear, maybe he really is the hope of the Wizarding World." 


	14. Two Visitors and a Discovery

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Two Visitors and a Discovery  
  
"Mione!" whined Ron. The girl lifted her head and faced her best friend, who had just been promoted to 'boyfriend' a couple of hours ago.  
  
"What is it Ron?" The red-haired boy gave her a mischievous look and glanced at his watch.  
  
"Mione I need some more 'encouragement'," he said in a sing song voice. Hermione sighed and leaned across the table to give him some 'encouragement'.  
  
"Satisfied?" she asked. He gave her a nod. "Good now lets continue out research." Ron shook his head and sighed. Not even kisses from her boyfriend could keep Hermione Granger away from her research.  
  
Hermione had not even started reading, when the torches in the library went out and a gust of wind opened one of the windows. Two owls flew into the library, one was snowy white with mismatched eyes and the other was a chocolate brown barn owl with leaf green eyes. All of a sudden, there was a flash so bright that the two students had to cover there eyes less they be blinded.  
  
"This is not Professor Dumbledore's office dear," said a women's voice. Ron and Hermione took their hands away from their faces. They could only see the back of the lady. Long brown hair, the same colour as one of the owls, tumbled down her back. For some reason, it seemed to the two students that she was wearing ............ a nightgown?  
  
"It seems Dear Sarah that we are in the library," came the silky deep and unmistakable voice of the Goblin King. The two students stood up, covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and headed for their direction. They stood beside one of the bookshelves so that they could see the King and Queen easily.  
  
"The library Jareth? You were meant to go straight to his office!" Ron and Hermione saw, to their astonishment, that the Goblin King was also in his pajamas and nightgown. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Why were the King and Queen of the Labyrinth in Hogwarts library, in the early hours of dawn in their nightclothes?  
  
"I know Dear."  
  
"I don't think I can remember my way around. It's not fair!" the Queen complained.  
  
"Calm down Dear," the Jareth tried to reassure his wife.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down!" Sarah roared. "That poor boy just had a vision about Voldemort and we need to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible! Oh God Jareth, I really hope Liliannah is alright!"  
  
"She'll be fine sweetheart. Now I can't remember how to get to his office? Do you remember?" Sarah shook her head. Ron and Hermione chose that time to reveal their presence to the King and Queen.  
  
"Perhaps we can help you?" said Hermione, taking off the invisibility cloak. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Queen Sarah." The Queen smiled at the girl, whilst her husband scowled.  
  
'Not these two again,' he thought in despair. 'Of all the students, we had to bump into the girls brother, who threatened to beat me to a pulp!'  
  
"It's a pleasure Miss Granger, and Mr..." Ron held out his hand.  
  
"Weasley," he said. "Ron Weasley."  
  
"Ah, so you are Ginny's older brother?" Ron blushed and nodded.  
  
"Um...yes." She grinned at him.  
  
"Harry told us all about you, good things of course. And I'm glad to say that much to the displeasure of my charming husband, your sister is progressing well through the Labyrinth." Ron grinned. They'd have Harry back in no time.  
  
"Your Majesties," said Hermione, "We couldn't help but overhear that Harry suffered another vision. We should head to the Headmasters office immediately."  
  
"Of course," said the Queen. "Let's get going then shall we."  
  
Ron and Hermione linked arms as they led the two guests to the headmasters office.  
  
"Ton Tongue Toffees," said Ron to the gargoyle. They went up the spiral staircase and through into the office. For some strange reason, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Jareth, Sarah, it has been a long time," smiled the old headmaster. "I know that young Miss Weasley is running the Labyrinth to save Mr Potter." The King and Queen exchanged a look of discomfort. "May I ask how she's faring?"  
  
"Remarkably well Albus, even if I do hate to admit it," said Jareth.  
  
"Even though it is wonderful to see an old student and The Prince of the Underground, I believe that this is not just a friendly visit. Please take a seat," he said. Ron, Hermione, Sarah and Jareth sat down on the seats opposite the headmaster.  
  
"Yes. Professor Dumbledore," started Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, you have not been my student for over four decades, please call me Albus." Sarah blushed.  
  
"Well Albus, we've been taking care of Harry, for a few hours. Just half an hour ago, he woke the castle up with his screaming," said Sarah. "He told us to warn you that Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts within the week." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for the trouble you went to, for informing me of this dire situation."  
  
"It was no problem Albus," said Jareth. "After all both of our daughters attended Hogwarts. You also performed Liliannah's wedding ceremony." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes I did." Hermione saw that her headmaster looked old, and tired. The sparkle in the old wizards eyes had suddenly dulled.  
  
"Sir?" asked Hermione, speaking for the first time since entering the headmasters office. "Would you like Ron and I to hold a DA meeting today in the Room of Requirement? I know that most of the students in DA would want to help with the final battle against Voldemort." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger that would be helpful." Jareth looked at the two students with a puzzled expression on his face and then turned to the headmaster.  
  
"Albus. We know that there is a war going on in the wizarding world right now," started Jareth. "Sarah, Rosaline and I are all concerned about the welfare of Liliannah and her family. Have you had any contact with her since the wedding?" Dumbledore sighed heavily, took of his half moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yes I did have contact with her after the wedding. She was very happy. But I .... I regret to inform you that ........"  
  
"Albus please tell me you're not saying..............."  
  
"I'm sorry Jareth, but I regret to inform you that your daughter and her husband were murdered by Voldemort on All Hallows Eve of 1981." Ron and Hermione looked at each other shocked, whilst Sarah broke into tears and Jareth comforted her.  
  
Hermione's brain automatically added up two facts. Harry's parents were killed on Halloween 1981 and the King and Queens daughter, Liliannah, and her husband were also killed on Halloween of that same year. It couldn't be just a coincidence ....... Could it? 


	15. A Beautiful Dream

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N Thx 4 the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I do not own any of the lyrics of the song in this chapter. The lyrics and song belong to Lionel Ritchie, David Foster and Motown Record Company LP. **************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Apples and Dreams  
  
Ginny's stomach was rumbling. She's been in the Labyrinth for eight hours and had nothing to eat. Sir Didymus was chattering about something or another but Ginny could hardly hear him.  
  
"Didymus?"  
  
"Yes Milady?"  
  
"I've been in the Labyrinth for about eight hours and I'm starving!" she exclaimed. "What is there to eat here?"  
  
"Well someone who is running the Labyrinth must NOT eat anything, whilst they here." Ginny groaned. She was tired and she was hungry because she had not had anything since lunch yesterday.  
  
"But why ever not? I'll probably collapse from hunger and lose Harry to the King!" she moaned.  
  
"I have warned you Milady. You must NOT eat anything whilst you are here, else something terrible shall happen to you."  
  
"Like what?!" Sir Didymus stopped Ambrosias and looked up at Ginny.  
  
"When Queen Sarah was running the Labyrinth, she was tricked by Sir Hoggle into eating a peach. She fell into an enchanted sleep and dreamt about the King." Ginny snorted.  
  
"Who'd dream about him?" Sir Didymus sighed.  
  
"See King Jareth enchanted the peach, so that she'd dream of him. Nowadays, since the King is married, he's enchanted the Labyrinth, so that the one who's running it will only dream of the next rightful King. That is young Prince Jason." Ginny sighed.  
  
They continued walking in silence for another twenty minutes. They were walking pat some apple trees, when Ginny succumbed to temptation. She picked an apple as Sir Didymus rode ahead.  
  
'Well,' she thought to herself. 'He only said that the peaches were enchanted. He never said anything about the apples.' Slowly she bit into the apple. It tasted sweet and ripe. She savored every bite of the apple. At least it would give her some energy to go on. Once she's finished the apple, she began walking after Sir Didymus. But she suddenly felt extremely tired. She sat down beside an apple tree to rest. But even though she fought against it, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Ginny was standing in a magnificent ballroom. She looked around at the large room in awe. The walls were silver, the stairs were marble and the banister was gold. She looked up at the ceiling to discover that it was also gold, and hanging from it were three crystal chandeliers. All the women wearing ball gowns and masks. Whilst the men were dressed in breeches, shirts and jackets which matched the breeches. They were all wearing boots and masks covered their faces.  
  
Ginny suddenly felt very out of place as she was only wearing her school robes. She looked down in disappointment, only to find that she was a beautiful white silk gown, which was embroidered with silver thread. The flower pattern on the jacket of her gown was exquisite and at the center of each flower was a pearl. The sleeves of her gown were short, but she saw that she was wearing pale blue silk gloves. The skirt of her gown was full, but at times it shimmered to the same shade as her gloves.  
  
The music began, as she looked across the room, and locked eyes with a stranger.  
  
*** I've been alone with  
You inside my mind  
And in my dreams  
I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door ***  
  
She fought her way across the room towards him as he began dancing with someone.  
  
*** Hello  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile ***  
  
His face was covered with a mask, but his intense green eyes stayed on her as he was dancing with the masked woman.  
  
*** You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide***  
  
He let go of the woman and gazed at Ginny from across the room.  
  
*** Cuz you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do ***  
  
They moved across the room towards one another.  
  
*** And I want to tell you so much  
I love you ***  
  
He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and they began dancing to the music.  
  
*** I long to see the  
Sunlight in your hair And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
And at times I feel  
My heart will overflow ***  
  
Ginny's heart was beating faster, as she drowned in the handsome stranger's green eyes.  
  
*** Hello  
I've just got to let you know  
Cuz I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
Or is someone loving you? *  
  
He seemed so familiar, but who was he?  
  
*** Tell me how to win your heart  
Cuz I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying  
I love you ***  
  
The stranger held her closer, and his lips were on hers. The kiss was felt wonderful to Ginny. A shiver ran down her spine as he deepened the kiss.  
  
*** Hello  
Is it me you're looking for?  
Cuz I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
And if someone loves you *  
  
The stranger broke the kiss and Ginny was left breathless. His hands touched her face and gently caressed her cheeks.  
  
*** Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue ***  
  
One hand went to his own face and he began to take off his mask.  
  
*** But let me start by saying ***  
  
The mask came off and Ginny gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
*** I love you ***  
  
Harry Potter was standing in front of her without his glasses. She had to save Harry! The room suddenly began to swim. The faces became distorted. She ran away from dream Harry. Then everything went black. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to see Sir Didymus hovering over her.  
  
"Are you alright Milady?" Ginny shook her head. Hadn't Didymus said that the rightful King would be in those enchanted dreams? Why on earth would Harry Potter be the rightful Heir of the Labyrinth? "You've been out for an hour Milady. We shall need to hurry if you need to save this young man of yours," the fox said. Ginny took a deep breath and followed Sir Didymus, despite the growing confusion in her mind. 


	16. HArry and Jason Talk About their Familie...

HP the Gryffindor Heir of the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated in the last week. College and work has been keeping me busy. What's more, I've heard that my best friend is getting married NEXT WEEK, and I can't even attend the wedding cuz it's in Pakistan! Anyway here's the next chapter. **************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Harry and Jason Talk About their Families  
  
Harry woke up in the luxurious bed and stretched. 'Wow!' he thought. 'What a dream!" One minute he'd been having terrible nightmares about Voldemort and the next, he was in a magnificent ballroom, wearing really tight green breeches, with Lionel Ritchie's 'HELLO' playing in the background. He'd danced with a beautiful red-haired woman, who had seemed very familiar. But the second he'd taken off his mask, she'd looked at him in horror and run away. Why on earth would she run away after they'd shared that electrifying kiss?  
  
Harry thought he was about to go mad, thinking about that beautiful stranger in his dreams, when the door of his room burst open, and Jason ran in.  
  
"The King and Queen are back from Hogwarts Harry," he said as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Well did they say what Dumbledore was going to do about it?" Jason shook his head.  
  
"No, but Grandma was crying, and I think Grandpa Jareth was holding back tears as well. I think something has happened to Aunt Liliannah and her family."  
  
"Did you ever meet you Aunt and her family?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I didn't. No one has seen her since her wedding. My Aunt Liliannah was born here but was taken Aboveground, so that she could get the best of both worlds and let her decide what to do in her own life. Then my mum was born a year later. But Grandma and Grandpa had to return to the Underground because it was under threat of invasion. She used to call us frequently, through Grandma Sarah's enchanted mirror, but that suddenly stopped 16 years ago. That mirror, was given to Aunt Liliannah by Grandma Sarah and Grandpa Jareth as a wedding present."  
  
"Maybe the mirror broke?" suggested Harry. "It doesn't necessarily mean that anything bad has happened."  
  
"No, it's enchanted you see," Jason explained to Harry. "It won't break until the day that ALL of her family has passed away. So if she's had any kids, then it won't break until there are no direct descendants left."  
  
"That's some mirror." Jason grinned slyly.  
  
"It's also how Grandma and Grandpa used to communicate, after Grandma completed the Labyrinth and returned to the Aboveground." Harry laughed. "What about your family then? I know your parents have passed away, but what about other members of your family?" Harry frowned.  
  
"Well I live with my mum's sister and her family, who are muggle. They hate me and I hate them. The only people I'd call my family are the Weasleys." Jason arched his eyebrows.  
  
"As in Virginia Weasleys family? The girl who's running the Labyrinth?" Harry nodded.  
  
"You see I met her family as I was about to board the train for Hogwarts in my first year. Her mother helped me get through onto the platform."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that," Jason interrupted. "You have to run through a wall or something don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and older twin brothers help me with my trunk. Then I met Ron, in the train compartment and we've been best friends ever since. Then there's also Hermione,"  
  
"She your girlfriend?" Harry almost choked on his words when Jason said that.  
  
"You crazy?" exclaimed Harry. "She's like the brainy, bossy sister, I've never had. Besides," Harry said, composing himself. "I know she and Ron like each other. They're just too afraid to admit it to themselves, let alone tell one another." Jason laughed.  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Well I do know. I've known both of them for almost seven years. Sometimes I just wish they'd stop arguing about petty things and kiss and make up! It gets bloody frustrating playing their go-between."  
  
"You not worried about becoming the third wheel if they get together?" inquired Jason.  
  
"No way," said Harry. "I'd be happy for them. If only Ron wasn't so jealous about Krum, then they'd have been together ages ago."  
  
"Who's Krum?"  
  
"An international Quidditch player, who took 'Mione to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Didn't Ron ask her?" Harry laughed at the memory.  
  
"Yeah but by then it was too late." Jason was confused.  
  
"But if she liked Ron then why didn't she just go with him?"  
  
"When Hermione asked her why he wanted to go with her, instead of confessing that he'd liked her for ages, he said, 'Well, you're a girl and you're not going with anyone else'! Hermione was fuming, because he'd asked her at the last minute. He had realised that we weren't gonna get dates, and the fact that he hadn't even asked her properly and assumed that she was free to go. God that was hilarious! I found his Krum action figure later with one of its arms broken off."  
  
"So you went alone then?"  
  
"No, but we might as well have gone alone. It was boring since neither of us could dance. Ron just sat there, glaring a Krum and Hermione all night. She'd straightened her hair that night and she was looking REALLY different, in a good way. I was quite surprised but Ron, he was gob smacked. He already liked her, but I think he fell in love with her that night."  
  
"Seems both are as stubborn as each other," commented Jason. "So, the Weasleys and Hermione are your family?"  
  
"Yeah, but I also think of Dumbledore as a grandfather figure and Professor McGonagall as a grandmother. I think of Hogwarts and The Burrow as my two homes. I won't have to go back to my Aunts house because I'm old enough to work in the wizarding world after I graduate from Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts sound brilliant mate," grinned Jason.  
  
"Yeah, it is," smiled Harry. 


	17. Snakes and Discoveries

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ** A/N Well, I'm glad I can add more chapters from the college computer, even if my computer at home is broken. Here's the next chapter anyway.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Snakes and Discoveries  
  
"Ow.. Mione, you're gonna pull off my arm!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione dragged him off to the library.  
  
"Shut up Ron," muttered Hermione as she headed into a secluded section of the library. She pulled out a book.  
  
"No, it's not this one," she said and put it back. She pulled out another one. "Nope, it isn't this one either." Ron groaned as he sat down at a table, near where Hermione was pulling books off the shelf and putting them back.  
  
"Mione what are you looking for?" She ignored him and continued her search. "You know it would help if you'd tell me what you're looking for because I might be able to .... well .. I don't know..... HELP."  
  
"Start looking over there," said Hermione, not even glancing up at him. "Look at the books about previous head girls of Hogwarts. Look for Sarah Williams, or Lily Evens." Ron frowned.  
  
"Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly Ron, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. Just find everything you can about Sarah Williams and Lily Evens." Ron shrugged and began looking.  
  
After two hours of searching, Ron stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well we did start searching ages ago. We left the common room at 4 in the morning, still in our nightclothes. I don't know about you, but I would like to have a shower and change." Hermione waved her hand at him.  
  
"Go ahead," she said. "I'm going to keep looking."  
  
"Whatever," said Ron. "I'll see you in thirty minutes. And I'll see if Colin is going to help us."  
  
"Sure, but I think I've got the right book now, so I'll tell you when I've finished this." Ron nodded and headed back to the common room leaving his girlfriend to her research.  
  
When Ron arrived in the common room after his shower, Colin was sitting on an armchair talking to Luna and an Asian girl whom he'd never really noticed before. The girl was talking to Colin, and then looked at the floor and said something, in a language that seemed familiar to him. Suddenly, it hit him. The girl was talking parseltongue.  
  
"You've offended Zarina now Colin," she stated.  
  
"Oh come on Zar, I didn't mean it honest," said Colin, looking at the floor. Ron cautiously made his way towards Colin. Suddenly, he felt something slide over his feet.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Snake!" he screamed. The Asian girl promptly started saying something in parseltongue. To his amazement, the snake went over to the girl and positioned itself in her lap.  
  
"Sorry," said the girl. "I don't usually bring Zarina into the common room, but she gets bored being cooped up all day." Ron gulped.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." He hastily turned to Colin. "Colin, aren't you going to help Mione and me with that.... um ... thing?" Colin nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Luna and Sapna want to help as well," he replied.  
  
"Do they know about..... um." Colin nodded.  
  
"Yeah. They know Ron. They managed to get it out of me earlier." Ron looked at Sapna suspiciously.  
  
"Um, you're not going to bring that snake to the library are you?" Sapna laughed.  
  
"No, I'll just go and put her back in her my dorm," said Sapna, grinning. Then she dashed up to the common room.  
  
"Why has she got a snake?" asked Ron.  
  
"In her country, having a snake and speaking parseltongue is an honour," supplied Luna. "Sapna told me that if a snake lives for over a hundred years, it can shape shift into any creature at will." Ron snorted. As if any one would believe that.  
  
Sapna came down the stairs, in a traditional Indian trouser suit.  
  
"Hey Saps," said Luna. "Tell Ron here about that snakes do once they're a hundred years old." Sapna smirked.  
  
"Certainly," she said looking at Ron. "There is a certain type of snake in India, that once it reaches one hundred, it can shape shift. I know for a fact about a female snake that went after a human man for revenge, in the guise of a young girl, because he'd accidentally killed her mate. But then she fell in love with him and they got married."  
  
"Yeah right. And how would you know?"  
  
"Because I am her grand daughter. It is also the reason that I can speak parseltongue and my animagus form is a snake. Plus, Zarina is my great aunt on my mum's side of the family." Ron stared at her. Snakes were evil and why wasn't this girl in Slytherin?  
  
"Right let's get going then shall we?" said Colin, breaking the strained atmosphere in the room.  
  
Ron trudged along to the library with the other three in tow. Luna and Sapna were talking about films.  
  
"Actually, the Indian film industry is coming to Scotland," said Sapna. "My sister and I went to Brunton Hall in Edinburgh to see them filming. It's a pity my favourite actor wasn't down," she chattered. "But I did get a few autographs."  
  
Just as they approached the library, its doors burst open and Hermione ran out. She grabbed Ron and tried to tell him something.  
  
"Mione what is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron ...... Harry ....." she managed to get out.  
  
"Mione, calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Hermione shoved a book at him. He looked at her curiously and opened it at the page she had indicated. He then began reading it aloud.  
  
"Liliannah Marie Evens. Head Girl. Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The mother of Harry Potter. Best lesson charms. Worst Lesson Divination. Enjoys reading, playing pranks on the Marauders (see page 236),going to the cinema and playing quidditch. Hates Voldemort and his Deatheaters, asparagus, Sirius's dog Snuffles and her friends keeping secrets. Best friends, Arabella Figg, Raveena Kumar, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Worst enemies, Voldemort, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape. Current siblings at Hogwarts, Rosaline Eliza Evens. Boyfriend, James Potter. Parents, Sarah William Evan, former Head Girl and student and Jared Evens, and alleged muggle.  
  
Liliannah or Lily, was a bright, caring and intelligent student. After successfully graduating as one of Hogwarts top five students, she went on to become one of the best auror's of the ministry along with her, now fiancée, James Potter. They wed on June 17 1979. She gave birth to their son Harry, on the 31st July 1980. She and her husband were murdered on Halloween Night of 1981, by none other than the Dark Lord. Her son Harry miraculously survived. He did not only not die, but reflected somehow managed to reflect the Dark Lords killing curse onto the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Liliannah Marie Evans Potter was a truly remarkable young woman, who has given up her life to save the life of her son. The living legend and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."  
  
All five, with the exception of Hermione, were stumped.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Cool," stated Luna. "This must mean that Harry has the blood of the Fae's in him."  
  
"This is so ... um ... Wow," stuttered Colin.  
  
"This is soooooo weird. Wait till I tell Zarina."  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
"Listen, if Jareth and Sarah find out that Harry is Liliannah's son, then he might either keep him in the underground OR help us win the fight against Voldemort. There's only one thing we can do," she stated.  
  
"What's that?" asked Colin.  
  
"Well for one, I need to shower and change." Ron shook his head and smirked at his girlfriend. "Then we go and see Dumbledore about this."  
  
"Then?" asked Luna.  
  
"We need to get word to all the members of DA, to get to the room of requirement ASAP because Dumbledore told us that we're going to be attacked by Voldemort and his Deatheaters within the next week," she said in one breath. "Colin, Luna and Sapna, you inform the members of DA. I'll shower and change and then Ron and I will go see Dumbledore." Then she glared at them when they didn't move. "Well get a move on then!" With that Colin, Luna and Sapna ran off. 


	18. The Black Mast and Goodbyes

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N Wohoo!!!!!!!!!!!! My computers finally back people and I am so happy. So here's the much awaited chapter! **************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
The Black Mast and Goodbyes  
  
Ginny was still confused about the dream. If the true Heir of the Labyrinth was meant to be in her dream, what on earth was Harry doing there?! She figured that she didn't have much time left to win Harry back. She only had two more hours left.  
  
Suddenly Didymus stopped Ambrosias abruptly.  
  
"Sir Didymus," she began. "What's wrong?" Sir Didymus bowed his head and pointed ahead. Ginny looked up in the direction he was pointing to see the gate to the Goblin City. Ginny was confused. She looked over at Didymus, to see him sobbing. She quickly knelt down and comforted him. "Didymus what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The Black Mast is up," he whispered so quietly, that Ginny could hardly hear him. She turned and looked back at the gates, to see a solitary Black Mast erected over the gates of the city.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked him.  
  
"It means that an important member of the Royal family has passed away." Ginny felt saddened for a moment. She wondered who it was that had passed away. It couldn't be the Goblin King since he'd seemed in perfect health and she hoped it wasn't Queen Sarah, of whom Didymus spoke about so fondly.  
  
Solemnly they walked up to the gates of the gates of the Goblin City. But before they could reach there, King Jareth, Queen Sarah and Harry appeared before them. Didymus bowed to the King and Queen, and Ginny curtsied.  
  
"Young Virginia Weasley," Queen Sarah smiled sadly. "It would have been a pleasant meeting if...." She started sobbing again. Jareth put his arm around his wife and drew her closer.  
  
"Virginia. It is very rare for this to happen, as it has only happened once before." Ginny was confused. What were they talking about? "We just found out that our eldest daughter, who has been in the aboveground, was murdered by the one you and young Harry call Voldemort." Ginny was shocked. Even in the Underground, Voldemort had managed to ruin people's lives. She looked over at Harry, who was looking stressed.  
  
"I'm sorry King Jareth," said Ginny. "I can't believe that he has managed to hurt you, even when you are in another realm." Jareth smiled slightly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Virginia, as it was not you who murdered our daughter and her family." Ginny nodded. "However, when there is a death in the Royal Family, anyone who at the time has been running the Labyrinth, is free to go home along with the person whom they want to win back." Ginny stood there rooted to the spot. Sure she'd wanted to win Harry and bring him home safely, but not under these circumstances.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. She walked over to Harry and gently squeezed his arm. "Are you alright?" Harry looked into her eyes and felt the familiar pull that he'd felt in his dream.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny," he replied, and gave her a small smile. "How're you?"  
  
"Fine thanks," she smiled back.  
  
The King and Queen looked at the two teenagers.  
  
"They remind me of Liliannah and James," Jareth whispered to Sarah.  
  
"They do, don't they." she said smiling at the memory of her daughter and son-in-law. But then she began sobbing silently, as once again, she realized that they'd never see them again. "I think you better send them back Jareth." He looked at his wife, with his mismatched eyes filled with concern and nodded.  
  
"Harry, Virginia," he said, calling their attention. "It is time for you to leave us now. It was a pleasure knowing both of you."  
  
Harry moved away from Ginny and went towards the King and Queen. In these past eleven hours, or so, he'd somehow felt that he'd bonded in a strange way with the Royal Family.  
  
"Um.... do you allow people to come to the Labyrinth? I mean when you're not holding them hostage and making others run the Labyrinth? Cuz I'd like to see you guys again," said Harry. Sarah ran forward an embraced him.  
  
"You're always welcome here Harry," she whispered through her tears.  
  
"Yes take care Harry," said Jareth, patting him on the back. "And please do me a huge favour?" Harry, Sarah and Ginny looked up at the King, in surprise.  
  
"Um ... sure, anything Your Majesty."  
  
"Please make sure you kill that BEEPing son of a BEEP that killed my daughter. And make sure you ..................." What came next out of the King's mouth was something that shocked the people and the fox that stood in his presence.  
  
"Yeah, sure Your Majesty," said Harry, once the angry King had finished giving him suggestions on how to kill Voldemort in the most painful way he could imagine.  
  
"Jareth you should take them back to Hogwarts now," said Sarah.  
  
"Of course dear," said Jareth. With that he took out a crystal and threw it at Harry and Ginny. The instant it hit the ground, Harry and Ginny felt as if they were taking a portkey back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Think we'll ever see them again?" asked Sarah.  
  
"My Dear, I don't doubt it for a second," he said. 


	19. DA and Discoveries

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I came down with a bad case of the flu. Rayz, have you heard the saying patience is a virtue? If you had that, then you would have found out that when you next checked this story, the next chapter would have what you want in it, instead of flaming me! Now shall we get on? **************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
DA and Discoveries  
  
The Room of Requirement was filled with noisy students, who were anxious to find out why the meeting had been called, so early on in the weekend. Luna, Sapna and Colin were trying to calm them down before Hermione and Ron arrived back from their meeting with Dumbledore. Unfortunately for them, no one was listening. Colin and Luna sat down in defeat. Sapna had other ideas. She grabbed the nearest stool, stood on it and surveyed the room. For a minute, she had the craziest notion to break into a Bollywood style song and dance routine to grab everyone's attention. But she changed her mind when she saw her crush, Rahul Khannah, a 6th year Slytherin, standing in a corner with some of his friends. So she went for the easier option of getting everyone's attention. She pointed her wand at her throat and gulped.  
  
"SONORUS!" she shouted. Students looked at her for a minute and turned away when she didn't speak. 'I should have brought Zari with me. I'm crap at speeches!' Taking a deep breath she clapped her hands to get attention.  
  
"Okay people! Listen Up!" she started. "Harry Potter had a vision last night about Voldemort!" Most people in the room shuddered. Sapna and Luna rolled there eyes. "Now we have news from Dumbledore that Voldemort is planning to attack the school by the end of this week!" There were immediately shouts of questions coming from the students.  
  
"How?" "When?" "What about the wards?"  
  
"QUIET!" Sapna shouted. "That's what we don't know. But Ron and Hermione are at Dumbledore's office this very minute getting the answers to those very questions. But for now, the school needs us. So I suggest, that until Ron and Hermione come back with some news, we practice all the spells the Harry, Ron and Hermione have taught us whilst we can." With that she jumped off the stool and went over to Colin and Luna.  
  
"Nice speech Saps," said Colin.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't have done it myself," said Luna. Sapna blushed.  
  
"Come on, it was nothing really. I should have brought Zari with me. She would know what to do in this situation."  
  
"Shouldn't we start practicing?" asked Luna. Sapna turned and smiled at her friend.  
  
"No actually," she replied with a straight face. "We should go bhangra dancing around all the trees in the forbidden forest and sing songs of eternal love, until a Shah Rukh Khan look-alike and a Tom Cruise look-alike jump out from behind the trees and start dancing with us. Then when our parents don't agree with the marriages, we all run away and build a little house on a hill and breed cows and chickens for the rest of our existence." Luna blinked.  
  
"What?" Sapna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Never mind Luna. En Guard!" she shouted. She quickly pointed her wand at Luna and shouted, "Petreficus Totallus!" Luna froze and fell on her back. Sapna walked up to her and crouched down. "I said 'En Guard', didn't I? I'm going to find Colin." She got up and surveyed the room. Damn! Colin was practicing with Neville. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Hey Sapno Ki Rani*1, why are you so upset? No one to dance the bhangra with?" came a deep seductive voice. Sapna turned around to see Rahul, standing behind her.  
  
"Why? You interested Mundeya*2? Cuz once you dance with me," she said, pointing her wand at him. "You won't remember how to dance with anyone else."  
  
"That a fact?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
  
"You wish," she smirked and fired a curse at him. Rahul easily deflected it and shot one back.  
  
"Bring it on girl!" he said as they continued their battle.  
  
(*1 pronounced Sup-no Kee Raa-ni translation Queen of Dreams. *2 pronounced moon-de-yah translation Boy)  
  
Harry and Ginny landed in the middle of the hallway, where they had first started and began to walk back to the common room.  
  
"I really feel bad about Princess Liliannah," said Ginny, breaking the silence.  
  
"I know what you mean," replied Harry. "You know, whilst I was staying at the castle, in some strange way...... it felt like home." Ginny patted his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay Harry. I still can't believe that Voldemort has managed to affect other worlds." Harry stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You're the last person I expected to say that name," he said.  
  
"I've been saying it for years," replied Ginny. "After all, fear of the name, gives you fear of the thing itself. Right?" she smiled.  
  
"Right," smiled Harry. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and voices coming from inside a classroom.  
  
"Don't worry 'Mione everything is gonna be fine," came Ron's voice.  
  
"I still can't believe that I was right! I mean even if Harry does come back, how on earth are we gonna tell him," sobbed Hermione. 'Tell me what?' thought Harry.  
  
"We'll figure out how to tell Harry when the time comes 'Mione. In the meantime, we've got to get to the DA meeting."  
  
"Can't you and I just stay here for a while?"  
  
"Sure." Harry and Ginny looked at each other curiously. Then they opened the classroom door to see Ron and Hermione in a gentle kiss.  
  
"EWW! RON!" screamed Ginny, making the couple spring apart. "Yuk!" Harry on the other hand kept as calm as anyone could in this situation.  
  
"Ron, even though I am very glad that you and Hermione have seen some sense and got together, I would just like to say, please do not let me walk in on this situation ever again." Suddenly Harry and Ginny found themselves in bear hugs.  
  
"Can't," choked Harry.  
  
"Breath," finished Ginny. Ron and Hermione let go of them and asked them how they got back, as they still had another hour and a half until the thirteen hours were up. Harry explained that whenever there is news of the death of an important member of the Royal Family, any one who is running the Labyrinth at the time and the one they are wanting to win back, are allowed to go free.  
  
"Wow," said Hermione.  
  
"Apparently," said Ginny. "It's only ever happened once before."  
  
"Right," said Ron. He turned to Hermione and said, "You wanna tell him or should I?"  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione immediately launched into an explanation on everything that had happened just hours ago. She told him of her suspicions and how she and Ron had researched, just to put her mind at ease. And then she told him.  
  
"Then when I read the chapter about your mother, my suspicions were confirmed. Lily Evens mother was former Head Girl of 1960, Sarah Williams. There have only been three muggle-born girls in the entire history of Hogwarts with that name that have been in Gryffindor. One graduated in 1745, another in 1895 and the other, in 1960. Do you understand what I'm telling you Harry?"  
  
"I'm hearing you fine," said Harry. "But it's kind of hard understanding it."  
  
"Well Harry. You are Princess Liliannah's son. There is no doubt about it."  
  
"Well there's only one absolute way to find out," said Harry.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well Jason told me about this Mirror that King Jareth and Queen Sarah gave to their daughter on her wedding day. It's unbreakable, until the last of her heirs has died. If there is such an expensive and unbreakable mirror, and if you're saying that Princess Liliannah is my mum, it'll be at the Dursley's."  
  
"What are you going to do Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to get it and try to talk to Jareth and Sarah through it."  
  
"Harry you can't!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I'll go for it tomorrow. But right now, Ginny and I need some rest. We've had a long day.'  
  
"Now that's an understatement," laughed Ginny. 


	20. Girls Talk

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** **** A/N I'm glad that most of you liked my last chapter. I hope I didn't confuse you with the language switch between Sapna and Rahul's duel. I'm going to put a short description of their relationship in this chapter, as well as stuff relating to the main plot. **************************************************************************** *********************** Girls Talk  
  
Hermione and Ron convinced Harry and Ginny, to come to the DA meeting before taking a well deserved rest after their short time in the Underground. As they walked to DA, Harry and Ron discussed how they could get to the Dursley's without being caught by the professors.  
  
"Well it is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well what me and you can do is ............."  
  
Hermione and Ginny, who were walking ahead of the boys were discussing the new development in Hermione's love life.  
  
"Honestly don't they know that they'll get caught? Then they'll get expelled as well!" Hermione exclaimed as she overheard Harry's plan to get to the Dursley's. Ginny grinned, and linked her arms through Hermione.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," she said. "You're changing the subject 'Mione. I asked you what happened between you and my dear brother, last night that made you finally see that you're made for each other. I would like an answer........ anytime before Christmas would be fine." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"To tell you the truth Ginny, I don't know how it happened." Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically at the Head Girl. "I'm telling the truth. One moment he was teasing me about where we were going to go after the kitchens and the next we were kissing. Then he told me where we were going,"  
  
"And where was MY brother taking YOU in the MIDDLE of the night?" Hermione mumbled something. "What was that?"  
  
"The library," repeated Hermione. Ginny looked at her as if the world was going to end.  
  
"My brother took you to the library in the MIDDLE of the night?! Great first date for you then," she grinned. Hermione punched her playfully on the shoulder and they continued walking to the Room of Requirement.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Give up Sapna," shouted Rahul, as he shot another curse at Sapna.  
  
"Protégo!" shouted Sapna. The curse that Rahul shot at her was immediately reflected back. "Never! You'll never beat me Rahul, you should have learned that by now! Rictusempra!" The spell blasted Rahul off his feet.  
  
Harry Ron, Hermione and Ginny, entered the Room of Requirement to see almost all the students, standing around a stage, watching two of the students duel.  
  
"Oh not again," moaned Ginny when she saw who was on the stage. She looked around the room and spotted Luna and Neville. The others followed her as she made her way over to them.  
  
"Hey Ginny, glad you're back," said Luna. "With Harry too. That's great."  
  
"Yeah thanks," said Ginny quickly. "How long have they been like this?" Colin looked at his watch.  
  
"Twenty nine minutes and fifty six seconds. Wait scratch that. Half an hour.... now." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"That's got to be a record." Ginny suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hermione.  
  
"Isn't she that transfer student in your year Ginny?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "And isn't one of the other transfer students in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes. They can't stand each other!" Ginny exclaimed. "They're always at each others throats.  
  
"No they're not," said a new voice from behind them. The two girls turned round to see Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They're my cousins. Rahul is my dad's cousin's son, and Sapna is my mum's sister's daughter. They've always been like this with each other," said Padma.  
  
"Trying to kill each other?" asked Ginny. Padma frowned.  
  
"In a way yes. But they both like each other, even though they'll die before they admit it."  
  
"You, Padma," said Ginny. "Are delirious."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that they like each other, in the way you're thinking Padma," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Everyone thought that about you and Ron as well," retorted Padma. "Okay. Sapna signed up for the exchange program from Jadoo Sitara immediately, and she arrived on September 1st last year. But do you remember when Rahul arrived?"  
  
"He arrived on Halloween? What's that got to do with anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, what was Sapna like when she arrived?" asked Padma.  
  
"She was nervous, scared, and homesick quite a lot but ....."  
  
"And when did that stop?" cut in Padma.  
  
"After Halloween?" exclaimed Ginny, realization drawing onto her.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" shouted Ron. "Tell your friend to call it a draw! Neither of them are going to win!"  
  
"Listen Ron," she said. "It's pointless to stop them. Sapna can take care of herself."  
  
Suddenly there was a bright explosion, and the two students who had been fighting were both lying on there backs, unable to move.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Sapna, as she tried to turn onto her side. "Agh!"  
  
"No way Saps," groaned Rahul. "I beat you!"  
  
"The only way you would win a duel is if you cheat. Rahul is a cheater, he is cheater," taunted Sapna.  
  
"Sapna I'm not a cheater!" shouted Rahul.  
  
"Cheater!" she screamed, as students came up onto the stage to help them.  
  
"If I could move, I'd have ....."  
  
"You'd what Rahul? Admit it, you've never beat me before, you didn't beat me today and you'll never beat me. Admit it, you're a LOSER!"  
  
"Not for long," he said as his friends carried him to the hospital wing.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Sapna, as Ginny, Colin and Luna helped her up. "HEY! Come back here and fight like a man, you coward!"  
  
"Sapna, please give it a rest," said Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny, you're back. I didn't notice you."  
  
"Well that's obvious," laughed Ginny. "You were 'busy' with Rahul."  
  
"What are you implying?" exclaimed Sapna.  
  
"Nothing," said Ginny innocently. "Just that you were busy fighting with Rahul." 


	21. Ron's 'Source' and the Enchanted Mirror

HP the Gryffindor heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420 **************************************************************************** ***** Ron's 'Source' and the Enchanted Mirror  
  
Harry and Ron went to Hogsmeade the next day, to meet Ron's 'source'. Ron had told Harry that his source would give them a portkey, which would take them to the exact location for 20 minutes and then bring them back to wherever they wanted.  
  
Ron took Harry down a deserted alley and knocked on a wooden door that looked like it was about to fall off its hinges.  
  
"Err...Ron? You sure this is the right place?"  
  
"'Course I'm sure," he replied. Looking around cautiously, Ron knocked on the door. A rectangular part of the door slid open and revealed eyes.  
  
"State you full name," said the voice.  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Harry James Potter," said Ron, rolling his eyes.  
  
"The secret song?" came a second voice. Harry didn't know why, but there was something awfully familiar about the two voices. Ron sighed before saying,  
  
"We need help So we come to you The wonderful amazing Fabulous two. You are best Hogwarts knows the rest How you got Umbridge With your prank fest."  
  
Harry grinned. 'I should have known,' Harry thought, shaking his head. The door opened and Harry laughed when he saw where they were. They were in the back store room of 3W.  
  
"Hello Ron, Harry," they said in unison.  
  
"Hi Fred, where's George?" asked Harry.  
  
"Serving a customer," replied Fred. "Anyway what brings you two here?"  
  
"We need a portkey," said Ron. "Harry needs to pick up something of his parents at the Dursleys, he needs to get there undetected and we were wondering if..."  
  
"If either me or George would enchant a portkey?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well yeah," shrugged Harry. Fred seemed to think about this for a moment.  
  
"Alright," he said. "But you have to do our laundry for a week Ron, when you come back from Hogwarts."  
  
"Agreed," said Ron instantly. Harry took out a blank piece of parchment and gave it to Fred. "Okay, where is it wanna go?"  
  
"The Attic, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry watched as Fred, muttered a spell. The parchment glowed gold for a second and returned to normal.  
  
"Where do you want to go on your return?"  
  
"The Cellar of Honeydukes, Hogsmeade," supplied Ron. Fred muttered another spell and this time the parchment glowed silver.  
  
"Okay, it's done," said Fred. "It will activate in two minutes. You'll then have exactly twenty minutes to find what you're looking for Harry and grab the portkey before it re-activates." Ron and Harry nodded. "Here, take these for your cousin Harry," grinned Fred, handing Harry a packet of sweets.  
  
"What are they?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh its not as bad as the ton tongue toffees, I promise," he winked.  
  
Harry took the sweets and put them in his pocket. Ron and Harry grabbed hold of the parchment, and instantly felt the familiar tug behind their navels. When Harry looked up, he saw that they were in the Dursleys attic. They looked for five minutes before Harry spotted it.  
  
"Ron there it is!" he exclaimed. Ron turned around and looked at where Harry was pointing.  
  
"Whoa," whispered Ron as he looked at the mirror. It was oval shaped and had a pure silver frame. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well the Dursleys go out on Sunday afternoons," thought Harry. "I'll just go put these in Dudley's room, and then we'll rake around the attic to see if I can find anything else that belongs to my parents. We'll just wait for the portkey to re-activate and take it back with us." Harry left for Dudley's room, leaving Ron alone with the mirror. Suddenly he heard a car stopping in front of the house. Harry quickly burst into the attic.  
  
"They're back early," he whispered loudly. "Just stay quiet, we've still got ten minutes before the portkey re-activates." They sat quietly in a corner holding both the mirror and the parchment. Ron and Harry's eyes widened, as they realized that the mirror had began to glow.  
*******************************************  
  
Sarah was sitting in front of her own mirror, whilst combing her hair. She suddenly stopped and stared as the frame of the mirror began to glow.  
  
"Jareth!" she screamed. Her husband appeared at her side instantly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Sarah pointed at the mirror.  
  
"Look." When Jareth saw the glowing mirror, his usually calm and arrogant demeanor dropped instantly and replaced with many emotions that flashed across his face.  
  
"It can't be," he whispered. "How can this be happening? Albus said that they were dead!"  
  
"Jareth, could Lily and James have had a child?" she asked, her voice quavering.  
  
"It's possible, but why didn't Albus tell us?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "But if he didn't tell us he probably had a good reason."  
  
"Let's get to where the other mirror is, we don't want to lose another member of our family!"  
**********************************************  
  
The lights in the Dursleys house flashed and the living room window burst open. Petunia shrieked, Dudley hid behind his father who was shaking with rage and fear. Two owls flew into the room. One white and the other brown. There was a bright flash and before the Dursleys stood King Jareth and Queen Sarah.  
  
"Vernon? Petunia?" questioned Sarah.  
  
"Aunt Sarah! Uncle Jareth!" gasped Petunia. "You ...you did ... magic?"  
  
"Yes Petunia, we did do magic," stated Jareth calmly.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" exclaimed Vernon. Slowly, Dudley emerged from behind his father.  
  
"No Vernon, we returned to our real home," said Sarah. "Our Kingdom was in danger of being invaded so we returned home."  
  
"King...Kingdom?" stuttered Petunia.  
  
"Yes, I am King Jareth, Ruler of the Labyrinth and Prince of the Underground. Your Aunt Sarah, is my Queen."  
  
"King? Queen?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Yes Vernon," said Sarah. "We are here now, because we only recently learned of Liliannah and James's death. Petunia dear, do you remember the mirror we gave to Liliannah and James for their wedding?"  
  
"Of course, it was beautiful,"  
  
"It was enchanted," said Jareth. "We saw our own mirror glowing, and we tracked it's magic to this house."  
  
"Yes, it's upstairs in the attic," said Petunia, beginning to contain herself.  
  
"Take us there immediately," said Jareth. Petunia quickly led them up the stairs towards the attic.  
  
"Petunia, does anyone else live here besides you three?" asked Sarah. "It's really important." Petunia nodded.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "After Lily and James's deaths, we found Harry on our doorstep with a note from that Headmaster."  
  
"Did you say Harry?" asked Sarah, as Petunia opened the door to the attic.  
  
"Yes." Petunia suddenly froze at the door. Sarah and Jareth looked in behind her. They were just in time to see Harry and Ron disappear as the two boys held the mirror and the small piece of parchment.  
  
Sarah and Jareth looked at each other in shock, realization dawning on them. Harry, the boy who had been wished away to the Labyrinth two nights ago, was THEIR grandson! 


	22. Jareth's Decision and a Shock for Sapna

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in over a week, but college and work are becoming really demanding. Also a quick note to say that in this chapter, whenever you see a $* sign, whatever's being said, it's in parseltongue.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jareth's Decision and a Shock for Sapna  
  
"Jareth love, stop pacing," said Sarah. "You're making me dizzy." They were back in the Underground, not sure what step to take next. They knew that Harry was Lily and James's son, but they weren't entirely sure on what to do about it. On one hand they wanted to bring him to the Underground and teach him the ways of running the Labyrinth. However, they remembered that when Harry was there with them, he had seemed adamant on going back. Even though he was only 17, he had face Voldemort several times and escaped. Jareth frowned, as he sat on throne beside Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, we can't bring him here yet,"  
  
"Why not?" she asked. "He's the rightful Heir of the Labyrinth. I know that Jason can do a good job running it but he has to run his father's kingdom as well."  
  
"Well I had a talk with Harry yesterday."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Albus's choice in DADA teachers. Three out of six of them were very loyal to this Voldemort. He's had several attempts on his life by Voldemort, both directly and indirectly."  
  
"That's exactly why he should come here!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Love, I was kind of thinking that we should go there." Sarah looked at him in surprise. "Well he is the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' and it's only by his hand that this Voldemort fellow can be defeated. His Fae powers have not been awakened yet, I'll need to perform the ceremony for that as well. Plus if he doesn't want to come down here, we should go up there and see if we can help in this upcoming battle. Jason is old enough to look after the Labyrinth for a while. After all he is the only one that knows it as well as me." Sarah got up and sat in Jareth's lap.  
  
"You're right," she sighed. "How do you think he'll take the news that we're his grandparents?" Jareth smirked.  
  
"Something tells me that he already knows, love." Sarah frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"How would he know?"  
  
"Do you remember that when we were in Albus's office when he told us about Liliannah and James?" She winced and held him closer.  
  
"How could I forget? That was the most shocking moment of my life." Jareth tilted her chin up so that she was looking up at him.  
  
"Well I noticed that when Albus told us the date that Liliannah and James were murdered, Harry's young friend ...... what was her name? Oh yes, Hermione. Well she got this shocked look in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to blurt it out her suspicions. Did you see the way she dragged that Weasley boy out of the office?" Sarah nodded.  
  
"Yes, I thought she was just uncomfortable being there whilst I was bawling my eyes out," she said. "It's not fair," she mumbled.  
  
"What's not fair, love?" Jareth smirked.  
  
"That you notice these things and I don't. It's just not fair." Jareth laughed. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Every time you say that, you remind me of this beautiful and stubborn girl that ran the Labyrinth and broke my heart when she completed it." Sarah hit Jareth in the chest.  
  
"I've told you a billion times that I thought you were saying those things to stall me. I never realized that you meant them." Jareth kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"But you know that now," don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron reached the boys dorm in the Gryffindor tower and hid the mirror.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron. "Did you notice anything as we port-keyed out of the Dursley's?"  
  
"Yeah, my Aunt busted us," he commented. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well I don't know why, but I thought I saw wacky blond hair out of the corner of my eye just as we left,"  
  
"Must have been your imagination mate." Suddenly, the door to their dorm burst open and Collin rushed in.  
  
"Oh Harry, Ron, you're back. That's good. Have you seen Sapna, by any chance?" Ron frowned. He was still suspicious about the Asian girl that regularly talked to snakes and was actually related to one!  
  
"The weird girl that talks to snakes?" Collin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes and Sapna is not 'weird'." Ron scoffed, 'Yeah right', under his breath. "We've not seen her since the mail came this morning."  
  
"Yeah, didn't she rush out of the hall, once she read her letter?" asked Harry. Collin nodded.  
  
"When Ginny asked her where she was going, she shouted, 'I'm going to drink poison and jump off the Astronomy tower'." Collin shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "She can be slightly over dramatic."  
  
"I'd wondered who said that," said Ron. "I heard her at breakfast. Jumping off the Astronomy Tower after drinking poison? What could be so bad that would make her want to do that?" Collin shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. That's why we're worried. We've looked everywhere and we can't find her!" Harry went to his trunk and pulled out the Marauders Map.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said, tapping it with his wand. Immediately, lines began forming on the piece of parchment and Collin looked at it in amazement. "What's her full name?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sapna Trishna Wasai," he replied. Harry started looking for her.  
  
"She's in the girl's dorm," he said, once he'd found her on the map.  
  
"That's impossible! Ginny's been in there, just in case she turns up. I tell you she's not there."  
  
"Let's go see then shall we? This map is never wrong." Together they went off to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed and frowning at Sapna's trunk as she read over her Muggle Studies homework. Zarina seemed to be bored because she was hissing so much that Ginny had ended up putting a silencing spell on the trunk. She was worried about Sapna. Whatever had been in that letter, had not been good. No one had passed away in her family, for if they had, it would have been a black owl to deliver the message. So why did Sapna say, in no uncertain terms, that she was going to kill herself?  
  
Suddenly the door of the dorm opened and the three boys came in.  
  
"According to the map, she should be over there," said Harry pointing towards Sapna's bed.  
  
"Well, she's not here Harry," said Ginny, getting up off the bed. "I've not seen her since breakfast." Harry frowned.  
  
"Well the Map is never wrong," Harry stated. "Have you put any spells on this area Ginny?"  
  
"Yes a silencing charm because Zari was hissing quite a bit. Why, do you want me to take it off?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Maybe, her snake knows where she is." Ginny nodded and took off the silencing charm. Immediately Harry heard two voices. One was comforting the other.  
  
$*Don't worry Sapna, I'm sure that if you talk to your parents, they'll change their minds.*$ Harry stared at the trunk. How could Sapna fit in there?  
  
$*Yeah right Zarina. You know what my Dad's like. He's given his word and his word is final. My life is ruined! I hate him so much and dad wants me to ..... Ugh, I can't even bring myself to say it! How could my own dad do this to me! He bloody well knows I hate him, so why would he do this to me?*$  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Your friend is in the trunk talking to her snake," he replied. Ginny hit her hand on her head.  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed turning to Collin. "How could we be so stupid? Her animagus form is a snake!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Collin. "The last time she went AWOL on us was last year when Rahul transferred here on Halloween."  
  
Ginny went over to the trunk and opened it. Both of the snakes looked up in surprise.  
  
"Come on Sapna," she said picking up the black and silver cobra. "Change back and tell us what's wrong." Sapna the snake shook her head. "It can't be that bad, can it?" Sapna nodded and hissed something viciously and Ginny frowned. "Harry what did she say?" Harry looked slightly amused as he related what Sapna had said.  
  
"She said, 'It's so bad that I'm going to drink poison, sing a Hindi song about pain and suffering, and then jump off the Astronomy Tower whilst casting the Avada Kedavra curse on myself'." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop being so over dramatic and tell us what's wrong." Sapna slid off Ginny's arm over to her own bed and changed back. Ginny sighed. Sapna was wearing a black Indian trouser suit, black mascara was running down her cheeks, which showed that she'd been crying. She fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Please, Avada me now. Anything would be better than what's lying in store for me." Harry and Ron shifted nervously as Collin and Ginny went and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Hey, don't say that Saps," said Collin. "Nothing can be that bad, surely." Sapna said nothing. She reached under her pillow and handed him the letter that she'd received that morning.  
  
"Read it. See what it says. Tell the whole world that I'd die rather than do what my dad's asking me to do in that letter." Collin gave the letter to Ginny and she read it out loud.  
  
"My Dearest Daughter. I know that what I'm about to say in this letter will upset you greatly, but please do not take any drastic actions to avoid this. I know you very well and I know what you're capable of. Your great grandma has been taken ill. No magic or muggle medicines can cure her. All they can do is prolong her life for a maximum of three years. Her last wish is that you be married soon after you finish your education. We compared your birth chart to all the boys that we thought suitable for you. However they did not match. So we took the last chart, and compared it to yours and miraculously, they matched. The chart that matched yours was the one we hoped would not, due to your um ..... differences. I am sorry to tell you that once you finish your education at Hogwarts, you will be married to Rahul. I know that you will not be happy with this, but I have given my word to his parents and I ask of you to do this for the sake of your great grandma. Your Father."  
  
Ginny looked over at Collin as they both hid their smiles.  
  
"Kill me now! I won't marry him! I will never marry him! So what if he looks like Shah Rukh Khan! So what if he can dance like Michael Jackson and can fight like Akshay Kumar. So what if his blasted chart matches mine! I hate him!" Sapna screamed as Ginny and Collin comforted her.  
  
"We'll just ..... err ..... go now," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Harry in agreement as the backed slowly towards the door. "We'll just go." Then ran back to their dorm as soon as the got out of the door, laughing at poor Sapna's predicament. 


	23. A Day of Avoidances and Sapna Confesses

HP the Gryffindor Heir of the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** A/N Just a short A/N to say I might be changing the rating of this to PG- 13 soon. Anyway here's another new chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A Day of Avoidances and Sapna Confesses  
  
The next morning was a Monday and it was back to lessons for the students after their crazy weekend. As the trio and their 6th year friends sat down at the table for breakfast, Dumbledore made a surprise announcement.  
  
"I would just like to say that we have two guests staying to help us with the upcoming battle against Voldemort." When the trio looked up at the staff table, what they saw would have made Harry fall off his seat in shock if Ron hadn't grabbed a hold of him. "King Jareth and Queen Sarah, rulers of the Labyrinth, the Prince and Princess of the Underground Realm will be staying with us. I hope that you will treat them with the same respect that you give to all the teachers. Now tuck in." And with a wave of his hand, the food appeared on the table.  
  
The full realization that he was related to Sarah and Jareth hadn't really sunk in yet. Until now. He caught Sarah's eye and nervousness washed over him. 'They know', he thought to himself. 'Oh crap!'  
  
"Harry, you alright mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine guys," he said grabbing a few pieces of toast. "I... I just remembered that I need ... I need to return a book to the library .... Yeah ... and I've left it in the common room." Saying that he dashed out of the great hall.  
  
"Isn't that usually your line Mione?" said Ron, earning himself a slap upside his head. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a prat," she replied as she put jam on her toast.  
  
"Did you see the way he ran out of here when he saw us?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Of course I did, love," replied Jareth, as they walked through the corridors towards their guest room. "He needs time to adjust to the idea that he's had grandparents all along."  
  
"I thought he'd be happy."  
  
"He's just nervous Sarah. We just need to give him time."  
  
"Okay," she nodded. "Anyway, I need to reacquaint myself with this castle. I've heard that Rubeus is a teacher here." Jareth frowned.  
  
"Hagrid?" Sarah nodded.  
  
"I always knew he couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin. He was too sweet and gentle. They only suspected him because of his taste in 'pets'. It was Tom Riddle all along, you know."  
  
"I know dear." Sarah quirked her eyebrow.  
  
"How do you ..........."  
  
"Harry told me when we talked. Did you know that it was Peter who betrayed Liliannah and James to Voldemort?" Sarah's eyes widened.  
  
"Peter? Little Pete? But he was so funny, sweet and full of life. What made him go over to the dark side?" A look of loathing appeared in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But it will be the only thing I'll ask him before tearing him apart with bare hands," he growled.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ginny was not having a good day either because Sapna, was repeatedly asking them to kill her. In a way, Ginny did feel sorry for her friend. It would be like if she herself found out that she was betrothed to Malfoy! Ginny shuddered at the thought. But ever since Transfiguration, Sapna had crossed Rahul's path no less than three times. He had, as usual, tried to get a rise out of her. Ginny smiled to herself when she remembered his stunned expression when Sapna completely ignored what he said and walked away without even blinking her eyes. It was probably the first time that she'd completely ignored his comments. She always had a comeback for whatever he said to her.  
  
They had potions with the Slytherins next. When she entered the class, she set her books down on the desk beside Collin and sat down behind Luna and Sapna. Sapna was sitting with Luna at the very front of the class beside the door. Ginny knew that she had deliberately chosen this seat because Rahul always sat at the back.  
  
Sapna, was feeling very anxious. She'd seen Rahul three times already and he'd tried to get a rise out of her. But every time she looked at him, she remembered that in less that two years time, she would be married to him. She took out her potions homework and began to read over it.  
  
"Hey Saps," came the familiar male voice. She ignored him. "What's wrong with you today? Have my prayers come true?" he asked. "Have you finally realized that there's no point in arguing with me because I'll always win?" Sapna put down her homework and opened her potions book and began reading up on the weaker version of the truth Potion. "I'm talking to you Sapna!" he whispered loudly. Sapna quickly wrote something on a spare bit of parchment and held it up for him to read.  
  
'Get lost and leave me alone! The reason I'm not arguing with you is that I've finally realized that you are insignificant and I don't want to waste my breath on you.' After she was sure that he'd read it, she erased what she'd written with her wand and went back to reading. Without even glancing up at him, she knew that he was fuming.  
  
"Mr Khannah," came Snape's voice. "Please take you seat. I would like to start this class sometime before Christmas." Rahul shot a glare at Sapna, who was still reading and took his seat.  
  
After taking in their homework, Snape paired them up to begin brewing the potion. All through the lesson, Sapna ignored any comments that Rahul made and worked silently on her potion with Luna.  
  
"Okay. Your potions will have cooled down by tomorrow's lesson so we will test them then" drawled Snape. "Also you will be starting your projects tomorrow. You partners have been chosen by me, depending on your 'talents' for potion brewing. They are as follows. Creevey and River, Bulstrode and Weasley, Stevenson and Winter, Wasai and Khannah, Parker and Donald, Abbot and Lovegood and Zabini and Melrose." Sapna felt as if the entire world was conspiring against her. She would have to work with him for a whole month! "You are dismissed," said Snape.  
  
The instant he'd said it, Sapna dashed out of the dungeon after stuffing everything into her bag. She heard someone run after her and she ran faster. She knew who it was. Why couldn't he leave her alone! Suddenly she felt him grab her arm and pin her against the wall.  
  
"What is your problem?" asked Rahul, his green-gold eyes filled with fury. "You do not walk away from me!" Sapna glared right back at him.  
  
"You're my problem," she hissed. "Your fault that MY life is completely ruined!"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked. "Sure we annoy the hell out of each other for the sake of it but this is the first time in 13 years that you've not argued back!" Sapna suddenly realized that he didn't know yet. Oh God, why was this happening to her.  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not telling you," she said angrily. "Now would you kindly let me go so I can go and have my lunch."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's gotten into you."  
  
"I thought you'd be happy Rahul. You don't have to hear me talk to you ever again."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted, tightening his grasp on her arm and pushing her harder into the wall. Sapna closed her eyes bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Let go, you're hurting me," she whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared right into his. Tears were forming in her eyes and when Rahul saw this he let her go. This was the first time that Rahul had seen her cry because of him in 10 years. He stared after her retreating form in confusion. Their age old battle in wits and skill had never brought her to tears before. What on earth had changed that?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sapna didn't go to the great hall for lunch or supper. Instead, both times, she'd taken Zarina to the kitchens to eat. The house-elves were very generous. Kind of like her Mum, when they had guests over. 'Please have some rice'; 'Please take some more samosa's'. Sapna smiled at the thought of her mum.  
  
Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Harry walked in.  
  
"You avoiding someone as well?" she asked. Harry nodded. Instantly Dobby was asking him what he wanted to eat.  
  
"I'll just have chicken wings with potatoes and gravy, please Dobby," he replied and sat down on a stool that the house-elves had provided. "So you avoiding whatshisname?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied "I'm avoiding Rahul. The worst thing is he doesn't even know!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well you know who I'm avoiding, right?" Sapna nodded as Dobby b  
  
"Yeah the King and Queen." Harry sighed as Dobby brought him his dinner.  
  
"Somehow I still can't believe that they're my grandparents." Sapna laughed. "What?"  
  
"You know, it's funny really," she said. "You never knew about them, but now that you know you're in like a denial stage."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you and Rahul." Sapna ate her samosa and frowned at her thoughts.  
  
"It's complicated," she said after finishing her samosa.  
  
"How?" asked Harry as he popped a potato into his mouth. That one worded question, made Sapna think why on earth she was about to spill her deepest secret to THE Harry Potter. She thought about it for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to put her feelings into words.  
  
"Well, we've been arguing and fighting with each other since we were old enough to pick something up and throw it at the other." Harry laughed, wondering what toddlers in nappies would throw at each other.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, as he bit into his chicken wing. "Go on."  
  
"We used to have physical and verbal fights until the age of 9, then he moved away and I met him when I started Jadoo Sitara two years later. Then it just got worse from there. We would constantly argue and duel in the school courtyard." Harry stared at her.  
  
"You had duels in the school courtyard?" Sapna nodded.  
  
"That was only on Saturdays in the dueling tournament though. I always beat him," she replied smugly. "Then when I came here, it felt as if something was missing. Sure I missed my friends, but I missed those fights and arguments that would occur several times a day with Rahul." Now it was Harry's turn to frown.  
  
"You missed the arguments or the person you were arguing with?" Sapna shrugged.  
  
"Both I guess." Harry finished off the last of his potatoes and asked Dobby to bring him two glasses of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Do you like him?" Sapna shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "I care about him a great deal. And do you remember last year, when Gryffindor was playing Slytherin in the final?" Harry nodded, trying to remember that match. "I remember when he got hit by that bludger. I was so scared that something would happen to him."  
  
"Oh yeah, you went up to bed earlier that anyone else. You hardly joined in with the party." Sapna shook her head.  
  
"I didn't go to bed," she told him. "I went upstairs and changed into my animagus form. I slipped outside the portrait hole and went to the hospital wing."  
  
"Really?" Sapna nodded.  
  
"No one even realized that I was there. Rahul looked so nice when he was sleeping. Probably because he wasn't talking," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Again, Sapna nodded. "Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I can't tell him. Where I'm from, the girl doesn't speak what's in her heart until the boy tells her first." Harry's eyes widened. "I've always liked him, but he doesn't like me in that way at all. Now he's going to be forced into marrying me, and he's going to hate me more for it." Harry patted her hand.  
  
"It'll be okay Sapna." Sapna wiped away the unshed tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"It's not going to be alright Harry," she whispered. "I've always had a certain view that marriage should be based on friendship, love and trust. And we don't have any of that between us." Harry shrugged.  
  
"You never know," he said. "Maybe, you might have that in the future." Sapna snorted. "Does anyone else know about this?" Sapna shook her head.  
  
"No, and you have to swear that you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I swear, I won't tell anyone that you like this Rahul guy," he promised. "We best get back to the common room."  
  
"Yeah," said Sapna, getting up. "Oh and Harry,"  
  
"Yeah?" he said, opening the door.  
  
"Thanks for .... you know." Harry smiled.  
  
"Anytime. Plus talking to you, made me forget about my own problems."  
  
"You forgot that your Mum's side of the family is Royalty, that you're the boy-who-lived and the fact that there's and evil dark wizard out for your blood?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Just for a few minutes," he smirked. 


	24. Facing the Truth and Sapna's Family Secr...

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so much has been happening this week. Plus just a quick note to say congrats to my Uncle Ash and my Aunty Saj for the birth of their third child and second son this morning. I can already tell he's gonna be a handful. His big sister Ambar (10) says that he was sucking his thumb when she saw him this afternoon. Can newborns do that?  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Facing the Truth and Sapna's Family Secret  
  
Sapna and Harry made their way towards the common room, with Sapna telling Harry about an Indian cultural club that she attended whenever she was in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Honestly Harry," she enthusiastically. "It's really interesting learning about different cultures. Mind you I already know everything there is to know about Indian culture, but I love the dance competitions they have."  
  
"Dance competitions?" asked Harry, beginning to feel queasy at the mention of dancing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about entering it this year." Harry just nodded.  
  
"Um .... that's great Sapna."  
  
From the shadows, someone was watching them. His anger was merged with curiosity. What was she doing with him? 'Oh my God!' he thought as he watched the two of them interacting. 'She's WITH him!'  
  
Harry and Sapna were in stitches by the time they reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" asked Ginny when the got in the common room. Harry collapsed on one of the armchairs by the fireplace.  
  
"Oh, I was just telling him about the time when we went into the forest to find Zari and how Rahul tried to catch us, but instead got caught himself."  
  
"That was so funny when you said that you turned into McGonagall," said Harry. "How could you do that without Polyjuice?"  
  
"Um ...... that talent runs on the female side of my family," she replied mysteriously. Ginny shook her head as she, remembered that night. Rahul's expression was priceless.  
  
"Oh by the way Saps," said Ginny. "Zari was acting strange earlier on today." Sapna nodded.  
  
"See you later Harry," said Sapna as she dashed off to the girl's dormitories. Ginny sat down on the armchair opposite him.  
  
"So where have you been hiding?" she asked. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Nowhere, just went to the kitchens for my meals to avoid the inevitable," he replied. "Turns out that Sapna was hiding from that Rahul guy, as well." Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I don't know how those two will ever cope with being married to each other. One of them will be murdered on the wedding night," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, as he tried to keep himself from telling Ginny about Sapna's crush on Rahul. Suddenly, the portrait opened and Dumbledore came in accompanied by McGonagall. Harry gulped nervously.  
  
"Hello Harry," said the Headmaster, whose eyes were twinkling. "King Jareth and Queen Sarah have requested your and Miss Weasley's presence in their guestroom for a cup of evening cocoa. Harry's stomach was tying itself in knots. Sure he'd already met them. But that was before he knew that they were his grandparents. For one thing he didn't know how to address them. Secondly, he was worried about the impression he made on them in the Labyrinth.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was puzzled. Why would they want her to come along for their family reunion? She glanced across at Harry, who appeared really nervous. Maybe it was because they thought Harry needed someone with him because they didn't want to make themselves seem overbearing, or something.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked behind Dumbledore and McGonagall silently.  
  
"It will be ok you know," Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked, frowning with worry. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yes you will. Just be yourself. Besides I'm going to be there with you," she said as she squeezed his hand. Harry felt a slight tingling sensation in his stomach from Ginny's small gesture, but he dismissed it thinking that it was his nerves.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," he smiled.  
  
Finally, they reached a picture of a maze. Dumbledore gave Harry an encouraging smile and said the password to the guest room.  
  
"Enchanted Peach." It opened and Ginny went in first, followed by Harry.  
  
"Aren't you coming Professor?" asked Harry. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No Harry. This is something you must face alone. At least you have Miss Weasley here for moral support." Harry nodded and rushed down the passage to catch up with Ginny.  
  
When the emerged at the other end of the passage, Harry felt as if he was back at the castle. The room was white, with black borders and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. The furnishings were all silver or black. The large diamond-shaped window looked over the forbidden forest. Harry was so busy looking around the room, that Ginny had to pinch him, to get him to notice that the King and Queen were sitting at a small table on their left.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny," said Sarah as she approached them.  
  
"Evening Your Majesty's," said Ginny. Sarah smiled and said,  
  
"Please, call us Jareth and Sarah in private." Ginny nodded. Then Sarah turned towards Harry and embraced him tightly. "Oh Harry, I should have known who you were the second you came into the Labyrinth," she sobbed. Harry was terrified as his newly found Grandmother sobbed on his shoulder. "I knew you looked familiar." She pulled back and wiped her tears. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like your father, except for the fact that you have Liliannah's eyes?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, all the time," he replied. Sarah ushered Harry and Ginny over to the table, which was laid out with assorted biscuits and hot chocolate.  
  
"So Harry," said Sarah. "Tell me everything about yourself, and don't leave anything out."  
  
So Harry told them everything that had happened to him over the years. Living with the Dursley's, finding out that he was a wizard and his adventurous years at Hogwarts. Of course Ginny filled in with some other things, like the diary and she also told them about her legendary twin brothers, who after their stunt at the end of her fourth year, had been doing very well for themselves after setting up 3W.  
  
"Right now," said Harry. "I still can't believe that you're my Grandparents.  
  
"We couldn't believe it either," drawled Jareth as he sipped on his cocoa. "To think that Liliannah and James had left behind a part of themselves when they passed on. There is a lot of them in you Harry." Sarah agreed with her husband.  
  
"Yes," she added. "From what you told us about your Patronus, it is clear that you are as brave as your father. Plus he too had a knack for attracting trouble," she added, grinning.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me that as well," Harry grinned back.  
  
"You also have your mother's quick thinking and her warm heart," she continued in a small whisper, staring off into space. "They would be very proud of you, as would Sirius."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry going slightly red. "But there's one question I'd like to ask you?"  
  
"Yes?" asked Jareth.  
  
"Well, what .... I mean how do I address you?" Jareth laughed whilst Ginny shook her head as she smiled.  
  
"Just call us by our names for now Harry. Or whatever you feel comfortable with." Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok Jareth." There was a small, comfortable silence as a small bond was formed between Jareth and Harry.  
  
"How about we finish this cocoa then," said Jareth, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Actually King ... I mean Jareth," said Ginny. "The pot refills itself once it finishes."  
  
"Then we might be here all night then," he smirked.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it Harry?" asked Ginny as they walked back to the common room.  
  
"No it wasn't," Harry smiled. "You remember how nervous I was." Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You were practically sweating!" she smirked as the reached the portrait hole.  
  
"Lion Heart," said Harry. The portrait of The Fat Lady swung open as they walked in.  
  
"Saps what are you doing?" asked Ginny. The girl in question had laid out a few of her Indian trouser suits.  
  
"Nothing," she shrugged. "Which one do you think would suit Zari?" Ginny looked at her friend as if she had suddenly grown two heads.  
  
"Um ..... Saps," she said slowly. "Zari. Is. A. Snake," she said as if she were talking to a five year old.  
  
"Not for long," replied Sapna.  
  
"What do you mean Sapna?" asked Harry. Sapna rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's turning 100 in...." She quickly looked at her watch. "In 45 minutes."  
  
"Did you say 100?" asked Ginny. Sapna nodded. Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh My God!" Harry looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" he asked.  
  
"Zarina is my great, great aunt," explained Sapna. "My great gran, the one who is ill, was a special kind of snake. Once she turned 100 years old, she could change shape. My great granddad fell in love with her whist she was in her human form and they married. But then this snake charmer, figured out what she was and tried to destroy her, but he, instead, took out the snake part of her. But every female who is a direct descendant of hers will have the ability to change shape. My family tends to keep it to themselves. A kind of family secret. And Zari, is my great gran's sister." Harry nodded.  
  
"Is that how you were able to fool Rahul last year then?" Sapna nodded. "Right, you better get to bed Harry," she said quickly.  
  
"But I'm not tired," he replied. Sapna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Zari will change to a human form in less than 30 minutes now. Do you really want to see that?"  
  
"Might be interesting." Sapna threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Agghhhhhhhhh!" she shouted. "Harry, why do you think I'm putting out clothes for Zarina?" Harry's eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say.  
  
"Oh ... um .... right," he said, heading backwards to the boys dormitories. "Actually, I think I am feeling a little tired." Sapna and Ginny gave each other a look that clearly said, 'Boys can be so clueless sometimes.' 


	25. Changing and Making Plans, Announcements...

Harry Potter the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
A/N I'm sorry if the change of rating confused you. I'm also sorry about the mix up of chapters, I accidentally put that chapter at the beginning. How that happened, I don't know, but I've fixed it. \/ = dream sequence.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Changing and Making Plans, Announcements and Confrontations  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. The images in his dream were becoming clearer and he could now hear the words.  
  
\ "What?!" exclaimed the dark figure. "Returned?" A small portly man shuddered.  
  
"B...but one of our sp...spies at the school g...gave us some other in...information," he replied. The dark figure leered at him.  
  
"What kind of information Wormtail?" he asked the man.  
  
"A Prince and Princess from another realm visiting milord. They are VERY powerful. The spy said that they could be useful if we can persuade them to join us." There was a hint of a cruel smile playing on the other mans lips.  
  
"Very well," he replied. "We shall wait until we have them on our side before attacking the school." The smaller man bowed. "Crucio!" shouted the dark figure. "That is for failing your other mission." /  
  
Harry jerked awake from his sleep. One thing was going through his mind. He had to tell Dumbledore. After putting on his glasses and nightgown, and grabbing his invisibility cloak he left the dorm.  
  
As he made his way down the staircase to the common room he heard two voices.  
  
"Well the transformation is complete Sapna," said a girl's voice. "I made myself the same age as you, so we'll always be together." Harry paused.  
  
"But will you age normally?" came Sapna's voice. The other girl laughed.  
  
"'Course I will, just look at my sister. After the Saphera (snake charmer) took the snake part out of her, she aged normally and was able to have normal kids." After a silence she continued. "Well 'almost' normal." He heard a sigh coming from Sapna.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get you to Dumbledore," she said. "We told him we would come as soon as you transform." Harry decided that he should make his appearance known and ran down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up?" asked Sapna, when she saw him.  
  
"Got to see Dumbledore. Voldemorts changed his plans." Sapna nodded. Harry noticed the girl beside Sapna. She had darker skin than Sapna ands was taller. She had shoulder length midnight black hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry," said Sapna. "Sorry for being so rude. May I introduce you to my 'sister' Zarina Wasai." Harry smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Zarina looked at him curiously and tilted her head.  
  
"Sorry, but it feels strange to be looking at you from this angle. Usually, you look huge and now ...... sorry this is all new to me." Harry shrugged.  
  
"It's okay." After a while of awkward silence the girls began to giggle and Harry smiled. "Come on, we best get to Dumbledore." The girls nodded and all three walked out of the portrait.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Skiving Snack Boxes," said Sapna to the gargoyle.  
  
"Ah, young Harry and Miss Wasai," smiled the headmaster from behind his desk to his students. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit this beautiful morning?" Harry, Sapna and Zarina sat down opposite Dumbledore.  
  
"You go first Harry," said Sapna. "Your news is important." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Sir," he started, looking at Dumbledore. "Voldemorts changed his mind about attacking the school. He has a spy placed in Hogwarts who has informed him about Sarah and Jareth being here," he said. The headmaster nodded, indicating him to go on. "He wants to get them onto his side."  
  
"Well, that will be quite impossible," smiled the headmaster. "Considering the fact that Voldemort murdered their eldest daughter unknowingly and that Jareth hates him with a passion." Harry smiled in spite of himself. The suggestions that Jareth had given him on how to finish Voldemort seemed VERY painful. Harry shuddered just thinking about them.  
  
The headmaster turned to Sapna and Zarina.  
  
"And Miss Wasai, this must be your great, great aunt?" Sapna nodded.  
  
"Yes Sir. This is Zarina Wasai." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Zarina.  
  
"Yes, you look very much like your sister. Don't worry, she sent me a letter informing me that this would happen today. As I owe her a favour, you will be staying here at Hogwarts as an exchange student from Salem Academy in America. She also sent me her daughter's old wand. Said it would suit you very well Zarina." Zarina and Sapna looked at him in surprise. Cautiously Zarina took the wand and it immediately felt right.  
  
"You know my sister?" asked Zarina, taking the wand. "How?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I was traveling in India about 30 years ago. I was a guest of hers. I know all about the legend of the Nagina (Female Cobra). You may go." Harry shook his head as he rose. There seemed to be nothing on this earth that Dumbledore didn't know.  
  
"Oh and Miss Wasai's," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," the two girls said in unison.  
  
"I was sorry to hear about Seeta's ill health." The girls nodded and followed Harry out of the office.  
  
"Is there anything that that man doesn't know?" asked Zarina.  
  
"No," said Harry. "I believe that he knows everything that is going on in this school."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The following morning as the group sat at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore made a few announcements.  
  
"Firstly, I would like to say that there is a new exchange student joining us today from Salem Academy in America. She transferred here to be with her sister, an exchange student from Jadoo Sitara. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor and I hope that you'll all make her feel welcome." Sapna looked up from the table to see cold green eyes staring at her. Rahul was suspecting something, he knew that she didn't have a sister.  
  
"Secondly, we will be having a masquerade ball at Halloween for 5th years and up." There was a loud cheer from all the students. "But it will be a little different this year. Our exchange students want to play some of the music from India at the ball. The Heads and Prefects have agreed with this as it will introduce you to new cultures. No dates will be allowed and the unmasking will take place at midnight." Sapna grinned at Parvati and Zarina as Padma walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Zari, nice to see you in human form," she said in Hindi.  
  
"Thanks," Zari smiled back. Sapna looked at her cousins and an idea struck her.  
  
"Hey, do you think we could do that dance at the ball?" she asked her cousins. Their faces were blank. "The one we did an Anita's wedding?" The girls grinned.  
  
"Sure that would be great," exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"Won't we have to get Dumbledore's permission?" asked Padma. Sapna nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think he'll mind. We also need to teach you the moves," she said looking at Zarina. Zarina smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, us Nagina's have an inborn talent for dancing." The girls nodded. They all had inherited great dancing abilities from there great grandmother.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Later on that day Sapna was grabbed from behind and dragged into an empty classroom.  
  
"Hey what the hell!" she screamed at her attacker as he locked the door.  
  
"Shut up Sapna!" shouted Rahul. "I want to know what the hell is going on." Sapna felt as if her head was about to burst from anger.  
  
"Why should I tell you Rahul? Why the hell would you care?" Rahul edged closer to her.  
  
"Because it becomes my business when your 'sister' pops up out of nowhere and you start going out with a gora (white boy)."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going out with a gora! Where the hell did you get that idea?"  
  
"I saw you sneaking back from the kitchens with Harry Potter after dinner was finished yesterday. I also saw you both with your 'sister' at 4 am this morning." Sapna threw her hands in the air.  
  
"You were spying on me? She shouted.  
  
"No, I was sneaking back from Hogsmeade this morning when I saw you," he replied. "But that's not the point!" he shouted. "The point is you are becoming too chummy with that Potter boy!" Sapna laughed.  
  
"Too chummy? God, I'm very chummy with Colin as well. Why not blow up at me for being friends with him?"  
  
"Because that's different," he stated.  
  
"How?" she asked. "Both of them are good friends of mine."  
  
"But you are too chummy with Potter. And I know you like him." Sapna laughed.  
  
"You think ......... You think that Harry and I? You are so stupid! How can you think that?"  
  
"I saw the way you were talking to him! I know that he's your boyfriend."  
  
"Don't you know Rahul that I'm not even allowed to dream about having a boyfriend."  
  
"Kyoun (k-you)? Why not?"  
  
"Kyoun ke meri shaadi taiy ho chuki hai!" she screamed at him. Rahul almost fell over from the force that she put behind her words.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Boley ho gay kya? Have you gone deaf? You heard what I said. I'm arranged to be married!" Rahul was shocked. He hadn't expected this.  
  
"But why?" he asked. "To who?" 'To you,' she thought silently.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "There," she said. "You happy now? As for Zarina, she's my Nani Ma's sister. She just took her human form last night."  
  
"Oh," was all Rahul could say. He knew that her great gran was a Nagina.  
  
"And you wanna know why I'm getting married?" she asked. "Because Nani Ma is dying! And her last wish is to see me happily married." She looked at him. "Fat chance of that happening!"  
  
"I .... I didn't know," he said. "If I did I would have ......"  
  
"You would have what Rahul?" she asked. "I don't know why you've hated me since we were kids, but I hope it wasn't your birth chart that matched mine," she said. "Otherwise I'll jump off the astronomy tower."  
  
"Would that be so bad?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, because one of us would be murdered before the wedding night," she said pushing him away and unlocking the door with her wand. "But it could have been so different," she whispered to herself as she left the room.  
  
Rahul barely heard what she said. It was a shock for him. Sapna, getting married to some strange guy she hadn't even seen or heard of. He suddenly felt angry at himself for feeling protective of her. Why was he getting so jealous when Sapna hung around other guys anyway? Why was the news that she was getting married making HIM, her nemesis, so upset. Wouldn't it be great without her nagging him. It would be so peacefully quiet, he thought to himself. 'But it would be so boring without her as well', said a small voice at the back of his mind. 


	26. Preparations

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
A/N Hey guys! Hope you've had a good x-mas. Sorry that it's been ages since I last updated. Lots has been happening. I'm doing x-tra hours at work and college has been a nightmare! Also I was spending some time with my best friend who came back from Pakistan last week and is now a married woman! So congrats to Naz and her hubby Imran. Ok here's the next awaited chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Preparations  
  
After the incident in the classroom, Sapna and Rahul went back to their daily bickering. But meanwhile Hermione was having a hard time trying to convince the Head Boy to help her with preparations for the ball.  
  
"Look Malfoy," said Hermione, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. "All you have to do is go down to Hogsmeade and tell the caterers what we need. The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and you can just go to the caterers then. It'll only take you a few minutes."  
  
"Listen Granger. Do what you want. I don't give a damn about the stupid ball. And I'm not going to lower myself to your standards by listening to a mudblood," and with that, he left Hermione in the Head Common Room.  
  
Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess, when the portrait of Godric Gryffindor opened and Hermione stormed in and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to kill that bastard!" she exclaimed. Harry and Ron both looked up at her in surprise. It was a very rare moment when their friend swore, and when she did, she usually had a justified reason.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" asked Ron. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Malfoy is what's up. Who the hell does he think he is? 'I'm not going to lower myself to your standards by listening to a mudblood!'" she mimicked.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Malfoy is refusing to help with the preparations to the ball. He was allocated to take care of the food. What am I going to do? I'll be shopping for decorations with Hannah, I don't have time to visit the caterers as well!" she moaned. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Why don't you ask Sapna?" he suggested.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Well the ball has the Indian theme going right?" Hermione nodded. "She's friendly with the house elves and they make Indian food. When we were in the kitchens the other day, I remember that she was eating samosas," said Harry. Ron looked at him.  
  
"What are samosa's?" he asked.  
  
"They're a sort of triangular pastry filled with either vegetables or meats, along with various spices," said Harry.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The point is Mione, that Sapna comes from India and she can ask the house elves to make the dishes." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of asking the house elves to do anything. "Besides you'll save money by not hiring caterers." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Alright," she said. She got up off the couch and headed to the corner of the common room that Sapna, Zarina and Parvati had taken over. At the current moment the girls were giggling about something, whilst Lavender brown sat a little away from them.  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Lavender.  
  
"Hey Lav," she replied. "Why are you looking so glum?" Lavender pointed in the direction of the girls. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "Pav is spending more time with her cousins than with me. I'm feeling like ...... you know?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I feel like that sometimes with Harry and Ron. But Pav and her cousins are just planning to do something at the ball and I think they want to keep it a secret from everyone."  
  
"Guess you're right. Thanks Hermione,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For just ..... you know....listening."  
  
"No problem," said Hermione. She then walked over to the girls. "Excuse me Sapna," she said. "May I have a word?" Sapna got up and followed her to the dorms. "I need your help with the food at the ball." Sapna grinned.  
  
"Ok I can do that," she said. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "But on one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Me and the girls want to use the room of requirement to practice what we're gonna do at the ball."  
  
"Okay," replied Hermione. Sapna smirked.  
  
"Knew I could count on you," she said as she left the dorm.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A couple of days later Sapna, Zarina and the twins had finally decided about the dances that they were going to perform and come up with a name for their group.  
  
"What about the special effects?" asked Zarina. The twins grinned.  
  
"Well Rajeev, the transfer student in Ravenclaw owes me a favour, so he's dealing with that," said Padma.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Sapna. "Professor Dumbledore said that we could use glamour or illusion charms at the ball. So I was thinking that we could go as Bollywood actresses and have code names as Rajeev introduces us and our dances." Parvati's eyes lit up.  
  
"Bags, I'm Karisma Kapoor!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm Muduri Dixit," said Sapna.  
  
"That not fair!" Padma protested. "You've got the best ones!" Sapna and Parvati rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well," said Sapna. "If you look at the songs I'm performing, they're all from her films." Padma shrugged. "You do have a point," she said. "And the songs I'm doing have Juhi Chawla, so I guess I could go as her." Zarina frowned.  
  
"But I'm doing the Rangeela dance and the Dilbar Dilbar one. So who should I go as? Sushmita, a former Miss World or Urmila?" Sapna looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Go as Sushmita, she beats Urmila any day." The twins nodded in agreement. "Well that's that settled then. Let's go to the room of requirement and practice," she said as she began to walk ahead of them. Parvati giggled.  
  
"She just wants to make sure her Choli Ke Peeche Kya Hai dance is perfect for Rahul." Padma shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe that she's gonna do that dance in front of everyone in the great hall!" Zarina looked at the twins.  
  
"Well it's not like they're gonna know what the words mean anyway," she said.  
  
"But Rahul and any other Asian guys and girls who know that film will," giggled Parvati as they ran to catch up with Sapna.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Harry," said Ron, as they walked down to the guest rooms. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Of course I am," he replied. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but asking Jareth to help us with our costumes is BLOODY INSANE!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well that dream I had in the Labyrinth about that masquerade ball. I want my costume like the one in the dream. And the material for that costume is only found in the labyrinth, because I can't seem to find it anywhere else. Besides, it seems to attract women. At least in the dream it did," said Harry, slightly confused.  
  
"You've lost it mate," said Ron. "You really have lost it."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ginny," said Hermione. "Are you sure about this?" Ginny grinned.  
  
"I'm positive that Sarah will help us," she said as they waited for the Queen in the Gryffindor Common Room in the middle of the night. Suddenly, the fireplace glowed, and out of it, came Queen Sarah of the Labyrinth covered in soot. The two girls stood there a little shocked at the Queen's entrance.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Sarah. "It's been a while since I traveled by the floo network." She did a quick cleaning spell with her wand and sat down in an armchair. "This place hasn't changed at all!" she exclaimed. "Now Virginia and Hermione," she started. "Tell me exactly what each of you wants." The girls explained what they wanted as Sarah listened.  
  
After about an hour of discussing designs and material, the two girls finally knew what they actually wanted to wear to the ball. Sarah looked up in triumph.  
  
"I'll have these ready for you by Friday," she said. "For some reason, my husband needs to do some things himself, so we'll be going back to the Labyrinth to see how Jason is handling it without us there and we'll be back by Thursday night."  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny. "Ron is going to flip when he sees you in your dress Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"And Harry is going to 'flip' when he sees you in yours," smirked Sarah, leaving Ginny's face to turn the same colour as her hair.  
  
"What are the final arrangements for the ball?" Ginny asked Hermione after Sarah had left. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Well, the feast is at 6," she said. "The ball starts at 7:30 and we dance to regular songs. Then at 9 the 'entertainment' will start, which I'm thinking is Sapna and the others. That will be the first half and will last till 10. Then anther hour of regular music and then at 11 the second half of the 'entertainment' and at midnight the masks, glamour and illusion charms will fade." Ginny frowned.  
  
"I wonder what Sapna and her cousins are up to if their 'entertainment' is going to be a total of two hours?" 


	27. Costumes and Remembering the Past

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
A/N Sorry that I haven't updated for ages! I've not forgotten about this fic, in fact I'm thinking about doing a sequel. It's just that I've started and been settling into a new job and I've been extremely busy with college as well. Anyway we're one chapter closer to the one that you've all been waiting for.  
  
Costumes and Remembering the Past  
  
'Twas the noon of All Hallows Eve And All through Gryffindor House It was strangely quiet Not a scream nor a shout.  
  
Everyone going about their business silently And in a corner of that very room Was our dear Hermione.  
  
Nose buried in a book And on the edge of her seat She shook her head as once again Ron had poor Harry beat.  
  
Yes. 'Twas the noon of all Hallows Eve And all through Gryffindor House Everyone stopped and stared When they heard that piercing scream Followed by ................................................  
  
"DALER MENDHI! OH MY GOD!" came the shout. Everyone turned toward the stairs to the girls dorms as Sapna came rushing down and grabbed the closest person, who just happened to be Neville. "Daler Mendhi is coming to Hogwarts!" she shouted as she shook poor Neville. She saw Colin in a corner of the room and ran across to him. "Have you heard that .............................."  
  
"Daler Mendhi is coming to Hogwarts," he finished. Sapna looked at him, confused.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well everyone from here to India probably heard you when you screamed it from the top of your lungs." Sapna blushed as she noticed everyone staring at her. Ginny and Hermione came up to them and grinned.  
  
"Who's Daler Mendhi?" asked Hermione. "And why is he coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"This guy sings Bhangra songs, and Sapna is a BIG fan of him," Ginny supplied. "And Sapna wants to know that if he can perform during the one hour break between Sapna's 'entertainment'." The Head Girl frowned.  
  
"I suppose if it's alright with Dumbledore, then it's fine by me." Sapna grinned.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. Did you ask Dumbledore about ..............."  
  
"Yes the wards for muggle electronics will be down by 5 so that your DJ can set up the lights and equipment." Sapna hugged Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said. She let go of Hermione. "Well me, Zari and the twins have some last minute things to do so ............ see ya," she said as she dashed out of the common room, leaving Ginny, Colin and Hermione speechless.  
  
"Is she a bit more ............"  
  
"Crazy?" supplied Ginny. Colin shrugged.  
  
"It's whatever she's got planned for tonight. She's been like this since Thursday," he said shaking his head.  
  
Later on that day, Hermione and Ginny put on the gowns that Sarah had bought for them, and studied themselves in the mirror.  
  
"This is better than in the dream," whispered Ginny to herself. She was wearing a dress, almost exactly like the one in the dream. Except this time, she had a white mask matching the dress. "You look great Mione," she said to her friend.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," smiled Hermione. "You look great." Ginny blushed slightly and looked over her friend.  
  
Hermione was wearing a fitting black top sprinkled with silver Fae dust which seemed to merge into a flowing deep red skirt. The sleeves were the same red as the skirt and covered her shoulders. She wore gloves of the same material and colour as the top, which reached her elbows. She'd deepened the brown of her hair till it was almost black and had stuck the matching black mask to her face. No one would have recognized her.  
  
"Mione?" asked Ginny. "Could you make my hair a darker shade of auburn please?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Of course," she said and quickly did the spell with her wand. "Done. Now, there is no way that our guys are going to be able resist us."  
  
"Harry, these blasted things are really tight. How am I even meant to walk in them?!" moaned Ron. Harry tried not to laugh at his friend. "And just look at our hair!" Harry and Ron both grimaced as they looked in the mirror. Even though their hair was the same colour, it's style was not. They both had the same hairstyle as the Goblin King.  
  
"The girl's are going to know who we are!" moaned Ron. "Why did we listen to your Granddad again?"  
  
"Because apparently the Fae race has incredible powers of persuasion," said Harry. He was wearing the same emerald green breaches and matching jacket that he had on in the dream except that his poet's shirt was black, instead of white. Ron was wearing the same outfit as Harry, except his was the scarlet of Gryffindor House and his poet shirt was white. Overall, they didn't look as bad as they thought.  
  
"C'mon," said Harry, putting on his silver mask. "Let's go." Ron sighed as he put on his golden mask and then they went down to the great hall.  
  
Four girls stared at their reflection in the room of requirement.  
  
"We look great! No one's going to know the difference!" said Parvati.  
  
"Yeah. Sapna your dancing in the practice would put the real Madhuri Dixit to shame," grinned Zarina.  
  
"Definitely," Padma agreed. Sapna blushed.  
  
"C'mon guys, your moves are just as good as mine. Besides, we DO look great!"  
  
Their outfits for the beginning of the Ball were the same. They all wore extremely flared silk trousers, which from afar looked as they were skirts. Their tops that reached just above the trousers were form fitting with sleeves coming just above the elbow. The only difference was the colour.  
  
Sapna's outfit was black with silver embroidery. She wore silver accessories and heels, she had her hair black hair, which now had a reddish tint pulled back in tight bun with a few tendril loose, caressing her golden cheeks. She wore a matching black mask with the outfit.  
  
Parvati's was hot pink with gold embroidery. She wore gold accessories, pink heels and her usually waist length black hair was now shoulder length and had brown highlights. She winked at her reflection before putting on her golden mask.  
  
Her sister Padma had black accessories which went well with her wine coloured mask and outfit, which was also embroidered with black thread. She wore black heels and her now dark brown hair fell in waves down her back.  
  
Zarina wore a deep blue outfit with silver embroidery with matching silver and sapphire accessories. She wore deep blue heels, the same colour as her outfit. Her usually brown black hair, was now midnight black, which shone blue in the light and was pulled back in the same style as Sapna's. She smirked at her reflection as she put on her silver mask.  
  
"Ready to knock 'em dead girls?" she asked. All the girls looked at her.  
  
"You bet!" exclaimed Parvati. "Us girl's are definitely gonna be the Queens of the balls tonight." Padma shook her head at her twins antics.  
  
"Do you girls even remember that in a couple of hours we're going to be performing in front of the entire school!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Of course we do," said Sapna. "Besides with the duet me and Zari are doing at the end of the night, we're the ones that should be worried!" Padma rolled her eyes.  
  
"How could I forget? You both are going to dance to the song that was banned in India for it's underlying connotations." Zarina and Parvati late.  
  
"Come on let's get going," Zarina interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we don't wanna keep the boys waiting," added Parvati with a giggle. With that said, they all changed into their Nagina forms and exited the Room Of Requirement.  
  
People were beginning to enter the Great Hall and Jareth looked around amused. He stole a glance at his wife, who was currently conversing with Albus and Minerva. His wife looked back at him as if detecting his gaze upon her. She silently mouthed 'What?' and he gestured at the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a magnificent ballroom. She quirked her and eyebrow at her husband who then beckoned her to over. She marched over with a look of irritation on her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Jareth smirked.  
  
"Care for a dance My Queen?" Sarah gave her husband a suspicious look, before holding out her hand for him to take.  
  
"And why are you being so charming instead of your regular brooding self?" she inquired.  
  
"Why Sarah, I'm surprised that you do not remember. I thought women remembered all important dates in their lives. I guess I was wrong?"  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about Jareth?" He rolled his eyes over dramatically.  
  
"Why Sarah it's our anniversary," he said simply as Sarah looked confused.  
  
"But we were married on 18th of June. How can it possible be our anniversary?"  
  
"Who said it was the anniversary of our wedding? I Sarah was talking about the night we met." Sarah blushed.  
  
"I completely forgot! 50 years ago today, I wished Toby away to your Labyrinth," she remembered. "Who would have thought that because of that night we would be married, have children and grand children? I know that if someone had told me after that night, I would have thought that they'd gone stark raving mad!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Now look whose gone mad," commented Jareth, earning himself a hit upside the head from his wife. 


	28. Magical Masquerade

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
Magical Masquerade  
  
The hall was beginning to fill up as more students arrived in various costumes and as two girls entered it, their eyes searched for their friends.  
  
"Where do you think they are Liz?" asked the one with Auburn hair. The dark hair girl shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Anne," she replied, in a heavy Spanish accent. 'Anne' smiled at her friend.  
  
"This was a great idea Liz," she said. "Charming our voices to sound different and using our middle names."  
  
"Of course it was," replied 'Liz'. "Now let's go find your prat of a brother," she said dragging her friend off.  
  
'Anne's' gaze drifted over the crowd and landed on two boys.  
  
"No bloody way!" she exclaimed, sounding very much like her brother. Her friend glared at her.  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley!" she hissed. "Don't swear!" 'Anne' pointed in the direction of the two boys and 'Liz's' mouth dropped open.  
  
"You better close you mouth Mione, something may fly into it," grinned Ginny. Hermione promptly closed it and glared at Ginny.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake, come on," she said dragging her friend towards the two boys with crazy hairstyles. Ginny giggled. It was hilarious to hear Hermione reprimanding her in a Spanish accent.  
  
The two boys in question heard the bickering girls and turned around. This time Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the Auburn haired girl, who was currently being dragged towards them by her friend. It was the girl from his dream, literally! The girl must have sensed him looking at her because she looked up and winked at him. She then opened her mouth and pushed her chin up. Harry's face became redder than the Weasley's hair as he closed his mouth. He walked up to her slowly, gathering all the courage he could muster.  
  
"Umm ............ excuse me Miss, but would you umm ......... like to dance?" he asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure kind Sir," she replied as she took his hand in her own. He held her close not wanting to let go and she sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulders, wishing that whatever she was feeling at this moment, would never stop. Both wishing, that the beautiful night of a magical masquerade, was not just a dream.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful," sighed Hermione, watching the happy couple. The red- haired boy snorted. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Well the stupid git should be dancing with my sister," he replied. "Not some bloody girl he met in his dreams. What if it's some sort of trick from You-Know-Who? And why am I standing next to you? You could be part of the plot to lure Harry away from the castle!" he exclaimed, starting to move away from her. Suddenly he felt her hit him up-side the head. "Ow," he said rubbing it. "What the bloody hell was that for?" The Spanish beauty glared at him.  
  
"For being a prat!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I am not a prat!" he said angrily.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am n .........!" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. After about 10 seconds she pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly. The Spanish girl in front of him licked her lips.  
  
"Well Mr Ronald Arthur Weasley. It was the only way I could get you to shut up and win the argument at the same time. Besides I also got a little snog out of you," she smirked. Ron looked confused for a minute and Hermione watched his face as he came to the revelation.  
  
"Mione?" She nodded. "Bloody hell! You look brilliant! And you've changed your voice!" Hermione beamed proudly and didn't bother to reprimand him for swearing. "You are the most brilliant witch I know," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers again.  
  
The four Indian girls entered the Great Hall and looked around in awe.  
  
"The prefects really outdid themselves this time," said Sapna. The others nodded.  
  
"We did didn't we," agreed Padma, only to see her, now non-identical, twin staring at her. "What?" Parvati and Zarina shook their heads.  
  
"Nothing," they replied, innocently. Meanwhile Sapna's gaze had fallen onto a guy standing at the buffet table. He was wearing a navy Indian Pilot uniform and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He had a goatee and a defined moustache. Sapna gulped as her heart skipped a beat the moment she had laid eyes on him. He was wearing an exact replica of the uniform that Shah Rukh Khan, her favorite Bollywood actor, had worn in the film 'Bazzigar'. She had been staring so long that she didn't even realize that Zarina had begun to wave a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sapna!" Zarina yelled into her ear, making said girl almost jump out of her skin.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed. "Zarina just grinned and began humming an old, and annoying, Hindi film song, which made Sapna swat her on the arm. "Stop it!" she hissed.  
  
"Why?" asked Zarina. "And anyway, he's looking at you now." Sapna looked back at the buffet table. The handsome pilot was indeed looking their way and Sapna quickly turned back to Zarina and blushed.  
  
"Oh Lord, Zari what do I do? Are you sure he's looking at me? He could be looking at you?" Zarina sighed.  
  
"Just go and ask him to dance,"  
  
"I can't do that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if he says 'no'? And you know that I'm arranged to be married," she said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Exactly! You should have fun while you still can." Sapna shook her head furiously.  
  
"No. I can't. I just can't. It's like ............"  
  
"He's coming over," said Zarina calmly. Sapna whipped around to see that Mr Pilot was coming their way.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She gulped when he stopped in front of her. "Hi," she squeaked. Zarina just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Good evening," he said smoothly. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to Sapna.  
  
"I............ I ............ I ............"  
  
"She would love to," answered Zarina, pushing Sapna forward. The pilot smirked, took hold of her hand and took the bewildered and speechless girl onto the dance floor. The second the stranger took her hand into his own, Sapna felt a sharp jolt go through her entire body.  
  
"I love the glamour charm that you have used," he said, breaking Sapna's train of thought. "You look exactly like Maduri Dixit." Sapna smiled.  
  
"Well that was the plan. And I must say that you look like Shah Rukh Khan, apart from the goatee. I love your 'Bazzigar' uniform."  
  
"Thanks," he said. Sapna blushed as he pulled her closer. "And I must say that you are the loveliest girl here." Sapna mumbled 'thanks' and lay her head on his shoulder. And at that moment all her worries melted away. No worries about Rahul teasing her. No worries about her impending marriage to him. And no worries about her future. All that existed in this blissful moment was herself in the arms of this handsome stranger, whom she probably would never see again, after this magical night.  
  
After two hours had passed, Sapna grudgingly pulled herself away from the Pilot.  
  
"This night has been amazing," she said truthfully.  
  
"I know," he replied. "Although we've only known each other for a couple of hours, I felt as though we belong together." Sapna's heart was breaking inside. She had fallen for this stranger, whilst she knew that she was already arranged to be married to her arch nemesis.  
  
"I feel the same way," she admitted. "But we can't. As much as I want to. We can't. Just know that you will always have a very special place in my heart." She leant forward and kissed him. "I will always love you," she said. Then she sharply turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter," whispered Ginny. Harry looked surprised.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Your eyes," she said simply. "I'd recognize them anywhere."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Promise me that when this night is over you won't for get me."  
  
"How could I?"  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud magical clap of thunder and lightening.  
  
"Good evening students of Hogwarts!" said a male voice. Harry and Ginny turned towards the stage where an Asian boy wearing a cowboy costume was standing. "Tonight we have a Special Guest, who has decided to perform a few of his songs for us tonight! Please welcome famous Bhangra Artist, Daler Mendhi! And also performing for us tonight we have the Bollywood Babes!" Another clap of thunder and Sapna, Parvati, Padma and Zarina stood on stage. There were whoops of appreciation from the male population of Hogwarts.  
  
The music started up and Daler Mendhi began singing whilst the girls danced. Then it went into the solo performances of each girl and duets, with the Bhangra singer singing one of his numbers now and again.  
  
All the while, Sapna could feel the strangers gaze upon her. She tried not to let it affect her, but her mind couldn't help but wander to him. Before she knew it, it was time for her final duet with Zari. 'Choli ke Peeche Kya Hai'. She had to admit, it was a bit daring, even for her. She threw her entire self into the dance, mouthing all the words and throwing seductive looks at a certain member of the audience, as Maduri Dixit had done in the film. The second it was over, the four girls disappeared off stage.  
  
But the four girls were not the only ones who had seemed to disappear. Harry felt a sharp twinge in his scar, for a fraction of a second after the dancing had finished. When he looked up at the staff table, he noticed to his dismay, that his grandparents were not where they had been, just a second ago. He looked at the girl he'd been dancing with for the entire night and saw Virginia Ann Weasley standing there.  
  
"Ginny?" Her eyes widened, as she realized that it was midnight and the charms and masks had been removed. She looked into Harry's eyes for a few seconds and then rushed out the hall.  
  
"Ginny wait!" he shouted and began to run after her. But was stopped by the commanding voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"SILENCE! It seems that somehow a Portus Potion was mixed into King Jareth and Queen Sarah's drinks and they have been abducted from the castle. Everyone please go to your respective houses immediately." Harry felt numb. He had just found them. He couldn't lose them as well. He just couldn't. 


	29. Hello Mouldywart It's VOLDEMORT!

HP the Gryffindor Heir and the Labyrinth  
By Rina Bollyqueen 420  
  
Hello Mouldywart. It's VOLDEMORT!  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we?" fumed Jareth as he looked around the dark and gloomy surroundings. It seemed as if they were in some kind of cave.  
  
"Well where ever we are, I know that we're not in Kansas anymore," said Sarah. Jareth quirked his eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
"We've never bee to Kansas Sarah." Sarah sighed and shook her head. "How do you think we got here Love?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
"The only logical thing that I can think of is that someone slipped a portus potion into our drinks at the ball. Though I have no idea who it could be." Jareth took hold of her hand.  
  
"Well let's get out of here," he said.  
  
Suddenly, an eerie light filled their surroundings, and a figure emerged from the other side. Sarah shuddered and held on tighter to her husbands' hand.  
  
"Going somewhere, are we?" said a deep and smug voice. Jareth let out and angry growl.  
  
"Who are you?" The figure laughed.  
  
"I, my new friends am Lord Voldemort." Jareth could feel his blood boil but slipped on his usual mask of amusement and indifference.  
  
"Lord? I wouldn't have you as a member of my Court." Sarah looked at Jareth in shock? What did he think he was doing? He was acting like the cruel and manipulative man she had met. He was acting like ............'The Evil Goblin King'.  
  
Jareth looked around with disgust.  
  
"I mean really. If you are a 'Lord', like you claim to be, how can you live in such a filthy and disgusting place? And what kind of a name is Mouldywart anyway. I wouldn't even name my lowest ranking Goblins that."  
  
"It's Voldemort," said the Dark Lord. Jareth made a wild gesture.  
  
"Well what's in a name? Now why have you brought my wife and I here?" Voldemort smirked.  
  
"I have brought you here to offer you a proposition."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Sarah, speaking for the first time since the revolting man/creature had first appeared.  
  
"To join me," he said. "Join my side and both of you will rule over Asia, once I win this war." Jareth scoffed.  
  
"And what makes you think that we will join you?" replied Sarah, whilst glowering at her husband.  
  
"Well my beautiful Queen." Sarah shuddered. "Think of all the wealth, power and glory you could have if you join me." Sarah shook her head.  
  
"I already have all of that," she replied, looking at Jareth.  
  
"She's right Baldy-mould. I have given her all of what you have offered and more. So why should I, Jareth, Prince of the Underground and King of the Goblins bow down to a foolish mortal like you?"  
  
"It's VOLDEMORT!" shouted Voldemort. "How dare you ..............."  
  
"How I dare?" exploded Jareth. "How dare you! You bring us here to offer my wife and I what? Wealth? Power? Glory? We already have all of that Warty-toad! And we are True immortals, unlike you! You are a pathetic, disillusioned MORTAL man!"  
  
"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort. The curse flew straight towards Jareth. He waved his hand and it disintegrated into the air.  
  
"Your petty curses can not harm us you fool!" shouted Jareth. Sarah stepped up beside Jareth.  
  
"He's right Tom. You've killed one of our own flesh and blood! How could you possibly think that we'd join you?" spat Sarah.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he roared.  
  
"Don't you remember me Tom?" she said. "You tutored me in Potions back at Hogwarts. Then you tried to ............ ugh! But I got you good for that one didn't I snake-breath?"  
  
"Williams?!" he shouted. "You disgusting mudblood! You? Impossible!"  
  
"I'd watch your language in front of my wife," warned Jareth. "Let me tell it to you straight Porky-dork. You gave us an offer to join your side. We refuse. We are more powerful than you and we would never work for you as you murdered one of our daughters, who was residing here in the Aboveground. You disgust both me and my wife, who I may add is now also immortal. Something that you will never be!" shouted Jareth as he took hold of Sarah's hand.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" cursed Voldemort, pointing his wand at the Fae couple. Sarah held up her hand and stopped the curse in mid-air.  
  
"As my husband already told you Tom, we are BOTH immortal and your spells won't work. But I promise that you will pay for all your sins and for murdering our daughter!" With that said Jareth threw one of his crystals and both he and Sarah disappeared from the cave.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" he shouted. The rat came scurrying out of the shadows and transformed into a fat man with rat-like features, who bowed at Voldemorts feet.  
  
"Y ...... Yes, M ... My Lord."  
  
"I want you to find out everything you can about the King and mudblood Queen of the Goblins."  
  
"Y ...... Yes M...Ma...Master."  
  
"Oh, and Wormtail." The sniveling man looked up at Voldemort. "Crucio!" The man began withering about on the floor in intense pain. "That was for not doing your research on them when you first told me about them. Because of you that man and his mudblood wife told me in no uncertain terms that I was weak. Am I weak?"  
  
"N...no My Lord." Voldemort took the curse of the man.  
  
"Make sure you remember that Wormtail. And do not fail me again!" 


	30. Chapter 30

HP the Gryffindor Heir of the Labyrinth

Rina Bollyqueen 420

Return, Anger, and Facing Reality

The flash that appeared in the great hall was dazzling. Pity no one was there to see it, thought Jareth. Sarah sighed as she appeared in a similar fashion beside him.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"It appears that we were away longer than we believed Sarah," he remarked. "Albus must have sent all the students to their dorms." Sarah moaned.

"Oh poor Harry," she groaned. "He probably thinks that Tom killed us."

"The boy is already depressed as it is. We must go immediately to Albus and inform him of what has happened. Then we must talk to Harry about the ritual. The sooner we complete it, the sooner he comes into his powers." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"It's not fair that he has to fight his battles so young."

"I know dear," he replied. "Let's get going."

Harry was angry. No, scratch that. He was furious. It had happened again! Again Voldemort had taken away his one chance at having a family. First his parents, then Sirius and now, his grandparents. He was shaking with a silent rage. A rage that neither Ron or Hermione had ever seen before. He was still. They watched him cautiously, as if he'd explode any second. Although outwardly, he was the picture of calm, they could see it in his eyes that he was furious. His emerald eyes were aflame. Although he was only 17, he looked like someone who had been through the wars, and in a way, he had. No les than six times, he had faced the most feared wizard of the century and lived to tell the tale.

"This is the last time," he said. His deep voice, cutting through the silence like a sharp knife, startling his two close friends. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously. Not even Hermione knew how to handle the situation. "He's going to pay," he stated. His usually warm voice, sounded harsh and cold. Ginny, who was coming down the stairs of the common room, froze at the sound of it. "If anything happens to either of them . . ." He let the sentence trail off. Leaving his friends to think about the implications. Ron and Hermione shuddered at the coldness in his voice.

"They'll be okay Harry," said Ginny softly as she walked across the room. Harry sprung off the chair and spun around to face her. The expression of pure rage was on his face. Anyone else would have wisely turned around and walked away. Ginny strode forward.

"Yeah?" he asked. "How would you know? How do you know that he isn't torturing them right now? How do you know that they're no lying dead? Their faces frozen in shock from the killing curse?" He grabbed her arm roughly. "How do you know? You don't know!" He was yelling at her. "How do you know that he won't come and finish you three off next? What about Colin, Luna and Sapna? He could come here and finish you off in a second! He could be making his way here right now to kill me! Heck I could be dead within the next hour!" That was the final straw for Ginny. She was sick of his self-pity, his guilt and his stupid hero complex. The sound of the 'SLAP!' echoed in the common room.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him. "Just shut up!" Harry turned his face back toward the angry girl. He glared at her. "What the hell is your problem! Sarah and Jareth will be fine! Our magic doesn't affect them! Or have you forgotten that? And don't you DARE think about dying Harry James Potter! What's happened has happened," she stated more calmly. "And there's nothing you can do to change that. You can't stop what fate has planned. Yes, you could die. But you could die taking that bastard with you. Yes we could all be picked off one by one. That's a fact that we all have to deal with here. We could die. We have to someday. Death is a part of life. We deal with it and move on. You however seem to think that everyone dies in this war because of you. Newsflash buster! People died in this war before you were born! Like my uncles Gideon and Fabien! Was that your fault too? No it was Voldemorts!" Ron stared at his little sister, who scarily resembled their mother. Hermione was gob smacked at her guts. "Voldemorts been killing long before the prophecy was made! So get over this stupid guilt trip that you have going! If I'm going to die in this war, let me tell you one thing Harry. I'm going to die fighting! So are Ron and Hermione! Us three are willing to fight beside you, even at the cost of our lives. It's our choice that we fight, just like everybody else. Sirius died fighting, because that's what he wanted! It's not your fault and never has been! So get you finger out of your arse, stop being a scared little boy and grow up to be the man that you're destined to be!" With that she pulled her arm away from him and stormed off upstairs.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron in awe of his sister. Hermione was smiling. About time somebody beat some sense into Harry.

"She's right you know Harry," stated Hermione. Harry turned around to face her.

"What? That I'm a scared little boy?" he spat out angrily.

"No," she said shaking her head. "That it's not your fault. What's happened has happened and you can't change that. You can't change what's going to happen either, but you can change the way it happens. She's also right about Ron and I being with you all the way. To the end."

"Yeah, mate. You're never getting rid of us! Hey even if we die, we'll come back as ghosts to keep you company!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Harry cracked a small smile at it, even though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, but the thought of losing you guys, it's too painful to think about. You're like the brother and sister I've never had. You're the closest thing to family I've had." Hermione strode over and pulled him into a bear hug.

"We love you too Harry, even if you're too afraid to say it." Ron walked over and Hermione pulled him into the hug as well. The trio stayed like that for a few moments, in a comforting silence.

"Er, Mione," said Ron. "You're not saying that I'm your brother too, are you?" Immediately earning himself a smack up-side the head, causing Harry to laugh. "Oy, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"For being a prat," replied Hermione, with a small smile. At least he was her prat.

Ginny stormed to her room, angry at Harry for being such an idiot. Sure he had a lot on his plate, but the guilt trips and self pity were beginning to get on her nerves. She slumped down on her bed, confused. Harry had been so cold down in the common room. She let out a chuckle. She still couldn't believe that she had slapped the boy who she'd kissed and hour ago. But he did deserve it, she told herself. Sighing she fell back on her bed. She hoped that Jareth and Sarah were okay. It had been an hour since their disappearance. Closing her eyes she tried to clear her thoughts, only to be interrupted by the sound of quiet sobs. Sitting up she noticed her Indian friend curled up in a foetal position on her own bed. Getting up she walked across the room and put a hand on her shoulder, startling the crying girl.

"Oh Ginny," Sapna said, quickly wiping away her tears. "I didn't notice you."

"That's obvious," she replied. "Are you okay?" Sapna scoffed, looking down at the clothes she'd worn to the ball.

"Do I look okay?" Ginny said nothing. "I look a complete mess. I can't sleep, I don't feel hungry, I'm hating myself right now and I'm dreading the future that's in store for me." She stood up and paced around the room. She turned and faced Ginny. "It's just hit me," she said. "That I will never be happy. I'm marrying a man who hates me at this point in time. In the future he will completely despise me for taking away his chance at happiness. I'm ruining his life Gin!" she cried. "And I can't stand it! I can't stand the fact that he'll hate me forever! Not when I love him so much," she whispered. Ginny got up and embraced the distraught girl. Sapna sobbed on her shoulders.

"It'll be okay," she assured. Sapna shook her head and looked her friend in the eyes.

"It will never be okay Ginny," she whispered. "At the ball I met someone, someone who I liked very much and who liked me." Ginny looked at her in surprise. "For a moment I felt like I was on top of the world. We got on so well. And as I left him standing there, I realised that I would never see him again. Heck I don't even know who he is, what he looks like, or even his name. But those few moments I spent with him, made me truly happy." Tears were sparkling in her eyes as she talked. "I realised that I would never feel like that with Rahul, and he would never feel that way about me. I won't have the kind of love that they show in those stupid Bollywood films." This caused Ginny's eyes to widen. Sapna must be really hurting to insult the film industry of her country. "It hurts. Knowing that I'm never going to be able to do those things I've dreamed of. It really hurts." Ginny hugged her distraught friend again, letting her cry it out. Ginny knew that she would hate to be in her situation. Ginny led her over to the bed and lay her down as she sobbed. She sat down beside her and put the covers over Sapna as she sobbed herself to sleep. Ginny took out her wand and performed a cleaning spell on her, and transfigured Sapna's clothes from the ball into pyjamas. She looked at her sleeping friend. Even in her sleep she looked depressed. Sighing she went to her own bed performing the same spells on herself that she had on Sapna and fell into a deep sleep.

Jareth and Sarah arrived at the headmasters office and were not surprised to find him awake, his eyes twinkling as he saw them enter.

"Nice to see that you arrived back safely," he said. "I trust that Tom was surprised to see that you were immune to our magic."

"Indeed he was Albus," stated Jareth with a small smirk. "Even more surprised when he realised that Sarah was originally a muggle-born witch." The headmaster smiled at them knowingly.

"Now that you're back, let's discuss what happened whilst you were there. I believe he must have asked you to join him?" Sarah nodded. "And naturally you declined his offer," he stated.

"The bastard tried to kill us too," Sarah stated. "Of course we deflected the curse. Although he was furious because Jareth kept getting his name wrong and added to the fact that I was a muggle-born whom he had tried to bully at school…… well you could say that he was pissed off." Dumbledore nodded.

"We also want to discuss the fact that Harry should go through with the fey coming of age ritual as soon as possible," said Jareth. "The sooner we do that, the better."

"I understand. When should this ritual take place?" he asked.

"On the next full moon," said Sarah.

"The next one is in three weeks," supplied Dumbledore. "Do whatever is necessary to prepare for it and let me know if you need anything."

"We will Albus," said Jareth as he left the room.

"Oh and I do believe that it would be best if you checked in on Harry, just to assure him that you are well." Sarah smiled.

"That is where we were heading Albus," she replied as she left the room in a flash after her husband.


	31. Apologies, Questions and Understanding

HP the Gryffindor Heir of the Labyrinth

Rina-Bollyqueen420

Apologies, Questions and Understanding

The Sunday following the Halloween Ball, found the two girls sitting at the side of the lake. Ginny was complaining about the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-her, whilst Sapna contemplated her impending doom. Ginny comforted Sapna with jokes, that cheered her up slightly, but not much. Sapna still couldn't believe that she'd have to marry the guy who loved to see her in pain. Although recently, he'd been civil. This worried Sapna, because it usually meant that he was up to something. She confessed her slight fear to her red-headed friend, who laughed.

"Perhaps he's falling in love with you too Sapna," she joked. "Just watch, any second now he'll jump out from behind that tree and sing you a soppy love song from one of your films." Sapna laughed.

"I seriously doubt that Ginny. But great imagery though, 10 points to Gryffindor for brilliant use of creativity." Ginny grinned.

"You never know, he might be seething at the thought of someone else marrying you. Jealousy might be making him green with envy." Sapna snorted. As if.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "He's probably jumping for joy that I'll never be around to pester him."

"You won't be around to pester who?" came a voice from behind them. Ginny looked at the intruder annoyed.

"Saps, be a dear and tell this git that I don't want to talk to him," she said looking at her friend. Harry sighed.

"Oh come on Gin," he said. "Please give me a few minutes of your time? I promise that I'll leave after you hear me out." Ginny looked at Sapna, the Asian girl nodded at her friend to go with him. Defeated, she sighed and stood up to face him.

"Fine," she said sharply. "Five minutes. That's all you're getting." With that she left with Harry, telling Sapna that she'd only be a few minutes.

"Well," she said, once they were at the herbology labs. "Say what you have to say." Harry fidgeted nervously. "Well? I don't have all day you know." This made Harry even more fidgety. In all her life, Ginny had never seen him look so nervous. She almost felt sorry for the poor bloke. 'Almost' being the key word, since she was so mad at the way he was acting in the common room.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk in the common room the other night," he said quietly. Ginny barely heard his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she said with a slight smirk on her face. Harry glared at her, before sighing and repeating what he'd said.

"I said, 'I'm sorry for being a jerk in the common room the other night'. There, I said it. Are you happy?"

"Very," she grinned. Harry sighed in relief. "Doesn't mean I forgive you though Mister Potter."

"I really am sorry Ginny," he said. Ginny knew that this wasn't a part of his 'apologise-to-Ginny' speech. His voice trembled with an emotion she couldn't describe. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I definitely shouldn't have grabbed you the way I did. It's just that I was so angry at Voldemort, the prophesy, and at the prospect of anyone else I love getting hurt." Ginny looked up into his emerald orbs.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes I do." He took a step closer to her. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to any of my friends," he whispered as he stroked her face. "Especially you." Ginny shuddered at his sincere words and his touch. "You mean a lot to me Virginia Anne Weasley. More than anyone else." Ginny hugged him fiercely.

"You mean a lot to me too Harry James Potter," she replied. For a moment it felt like time had stood still for the young couple.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?" she asked.

"Next Hogsmead weekend, would you go with me?" Ginny pulled away from him and looked at him curiously.

"I always go with you Harry," she replied as Harry shook his head.

"No Gin, you always come with us. I mean, would you go with me, and only me to Hogsmead? As in just the two of us. No Ron, no Hermione, no Luna, no Colin, no Sapna. Just me? As my date?" Ginny blushed. She couldn't believe that he was asking her out, on a date!

"Yes, I will," she replied with a grin. Harry pulled her closer. So close that their lips were almost touching.

"Ginny, can you make me a promise?" he asked.

"Anything," she sighed.

"Promise me that if I ever kiss you, you won't run away again." Ginny let out a small laugh.

"No, I promise not to run away if you kiss me."

"Good," he replied, before bringing his lips to hers.

Sapna looked down at her watch. Ginny had been gone for nearly half an hour. Over the past couple of days, Ginny had been the only one to keep her from doing something stupid. She had comforted her with her words, made her laugh, and most importantly, she had stopped her for thinking about Rahul.

But now that she was alone, her thoughts were slowly being invaded by him. His eyes, his face, his anger, his cruel remarks, his shocked face when she'd told him that she was getting married, his smirk, and his laugh, his everything. How could she have been stupid enough to let herself fall in love with the boy whose favourite pastime it was to torment her? She'd sent a letter to her father, asking him to tell Rahul's family that she didn't know who she was getting married to yet. If Rahul found out that she knew all along, he would think that she'd just been toying with him. But she hadn't done anything to Rahul recently and he'd been fairly quiet too. She threw a stone into the lake and watched it skim across. She sat there, contemplating her future. Would Rahul forgive her for the compromise they would have to make? Would Rahul ever love her as much as she loved him? What would he do when he got the letter?

"Penny for your thoughts Rani," came her tormentors voice from behind her. Sapna threw another stone into the lake as he sat down beside her. She just ignored him, hoping he would get the hint that she wasn't in the mood for his usual jibes and leave. He didn't.

"Go away Rahul," she said quietly. "I'm not in the mood and I want to be left alone." Rahul shrugged.

"Since when have I ever listened to you before?" he said. "What's up with you lately? You've been ignoring me. And I'm feeling very hurt."

"You should be happy Rahul," replied Sapna, finally turning to him. "I'm not arguing with you anymore, I'm not in your face all the time and I'm not picking fights with you. So what do you care anyway? You've never really cared about me before, why are you even talking to me right now?" Rahul shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I don't like seeing you like this. It's like your fire's gone out." Sapna snorted.

"Back to my original question. Why do you care anyway?" she asked. "You should be happy that my fire's gone out. That someone has managed to defeat me." Something flickered in his eyes that Sapna had never really seen there before. Concern.

"It can't be that bad can it?" he asked. "I mean you're getting married after all."

"You men are all the same," she stated angrily. "You think that an Indian girls purpose in life is just to get married and have children. Why is it that the girl has to make all the sacrifices? You know that after I get married it will be decided by my in-laws what I can and can't do. I have so many things that I want to do and experience in life that can now never happen. Everything I do will be for them and my husband. A husband, whose name I don't even know yet! I will have to make the biggest compromise of my life to keep my family happy! It doesn't matter whether I love him or not! He won't love me! Whoever it is, will despise me for ruining his life! He'll hate me more than you ever could! If he doesn't love me he'll ruin my life! He'll torment me day and night and my in-laws will hate me for making him unhappy! That is the future I have in front of me right now Rahul! So forgive me if I don't really feel like having petty arguments with you right now," she finished. She got up to leave but she felt him pull her down again.

"You finished?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow at her. She huffed and turned away from him. Determined not to let him see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Now why would you think that? Who knows, maybe your husband will fall madly in love with you." Sapna laughed. "After all, you aren't that bad." Sapna turned to him in shock.

"Was that a complement to me from Rahul Khannah?"

"Don't get your hopes up," he smirked. Then his expression turned serious. "But what has you thinking that your life is going to be so bad? Why do you think that you won't be able to achieve your dreams?" Sapna sighed, in defeat.

"If it wasn't so bad, then why don't my parents tell me who he is, huh?" she asked. "Why would they say in the letter that they would not tell me his name for fear of me doing something stupid? That only means that I won't like who it is, and he won't like me. It could be any of the guys that I hate from Jadoo Sitara. It could be Aman, Vijay, Rohit," she stated monotonically. Then she snorted. "It could even be you for all I know," she said. Rahul looked at her in shock.

"I don't think our parents would be that stupid," he stated.

"Wouldn't they?" she asked him. "They said in the letter that they didn't want me to jump off the astronomy tower if they told me. Now who is on top of my most hated list that I would do anything to avoid getting married to?"

"Me?" he asked. Sapna nodded. "But you don't honestly think that it could be me? Could it?" Sapna shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm just saying that you're the main possibility." Rahul looked at her strangely. She sighed and turned to ask him her question. "Ok, hypothetically speaking," she started. "Say tomorrow you get a letter from your parents, telling you that you are going to be married to me once I finish my education, because it's my grandma's wish before she passes away to see me happily married. What would you do then?" she asked him. "Could you compromise your life like that? By marrying a girl that you don't love? A girl who's been the bane of your existence ever since you can remember? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't hate me for ruining your life? Could you live with the fact that for the rest of our lives, we're going to have to play the 'happy couple' around our friends and family, whilst in reality we really hate each other?" She looked at him in the eyes. "You couldn't do that with your life Rahul. You couldn't make a compromise like that. You wouldn't let me live my dreams and you wouldn't love me the way a man is supposed to love his wife. You wouldn't love me." With that she got up and walked away, her eyes almost filling with tears and he watched her retreat.

What Sapna had said confused him to no end. Her words and the way that she'd looked at him when she said that final sentence.

"_You wouldn't love me."_

She was such a drama queen usually. He wasn't used to seeing her look so upset. So defeated. Her words had pulled at his heart, stretching it to breaking point. Why was he caring now? She was right, he should be happy that she was finally leaving him alone. But what do you do when the one person who has been annoying you for as long as you can remember, goes cold on you? In fact, he was still confused about his decision to come to Hogwarts. Jadoo Sitara had seemed boring and lifeless after she's left to come here. Why didn't he just stay there and relish in the fact that she wouldn't be there to annoy him. Why did he have to come to Hogwarts? For some strange reason, he hated the fact that she was arranged to be married. For some reason he couldn't stand it that she would no longer be his alone to annoy. He would never be allowed to see her, unless her husband permitted it.

But why did he want to see her anyway? Why had he suddenly started to care about Sapna and her future? Why did he care that she was hurting? Why did he care that tears were staining her beautiful face? Why did he care that she would belong to someone that wasn't him? Whoa! What was he thinking? Where the hell had that come from? What on earth was happening to him?

He looked up, just to see her turn around and glance at him, her eyes filled with tears. And suddenly all his 'Whys' were answered. A cold dread suddenly filled him. This couldn't happen to him! Not now! He couldn't fall in love with her! Not when she was about to get married! Damn it! He wouldn't allow himself to! He couldn't be in love with her! He'd put a stop to it! He ran his hands through his hair in despair. What had that stupid little witch done to him? What had she done that had made him feel what he did for her? The answer to his question, was that she's cried and opened herself up to him. Told him her fears and doubts about the future. Damn it! She'd made him feel sorry for her. So much so, that now he wanted to protect her, cherish her, annoy her, and love her. Damn it! He'd fallen in love with the one girl who had always been 'off-limits'. He'd fallen in love with Sapna Wasai. And he'd fallen hard.


End file.
